The Legend of Spyro - The Greatest Enemy
by Belitinog
Summary: Spyro and his freinds have destroyed Dark God and a great evil has disappeared from the Dragon Realms. Now the world is at peace and all is calm. That is until an unknown force comes from space. This is crossover to my fiction the Final War so note that the characters from the Final War belong to me. Rated M for scary scenes, minor language, Gore, and Sexual Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys guess who's back. After receiving a couple of messages from DeviantArt and Fanfiction I have decided to make one last Spyro fanfiction and also I've got a new idea coming up soon. I would have posted it earlier but I got held up playing Mass Effect 3. I beat it and I got the Control and the Destroy endings. I now think that I may do a Mass Effect Fanfiction but for which ending I'm still deciding on. Anyway I know that you might be wondering what I've been up to. Well besides playing all of the Mass Effect games and finishing them all in order I have been looking at fanfictions and doing school work. Anyway I'm getting out of context. Let's just continue with the next story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Ruins**

A couple of years have passed since Spyro and his allies defeated the greatest threat to the Realms. With Flavius the son of Frederick as the new king of Warfang and the mysterious Dark forces gone peace has come. Spyro and Cynder focus on raised their child Ignitus as he gets older. Val and Dem focus on raising Demora their daughter and Cipher their son. As they grew up Ignitus, Demora, and Cipher become the best of friends. But they continually make messes that their parents need to help clean up. But other than that all seems to be normal once again. All except Zirra disappearing. No one has seen her for two months now. Kirk and Glacia have made their home in Warfang like all the other Dragons. Ember was finally knocked out of her trance and no longer stalks Spyro. Flame now tries to get Ember interested in him every now and then but she still has trouble noticing him. Guardian and Fluma are a couple and are now are Flavius's top knowledge consultants. Even though it's mainly Fluma Guardian doesn't really know half of the stuff she talks to Flavius about. Sparx however has come back from his vacation and is shocked that Spyro and Cynder now have a boy that continuely tries to play with him. Tridder Happy and Gill Grunt have started to recruit new team members for the Skylanders thing that Spyro asked them to organize. As for Lora the young Adalisk she has gone off to investigate something Zirra showed her before she left. Nevilis followed Lora there and tries his best to remain hidden.

The ruins were composed of an ancient rock wall that surrounded an ancient structure in a circle around it. There were vines hanging from the tops of the walls. The ruins themselves were overgrown because of the years of no upkeep the ruins were slowly getting lost in vines and grass. But overall it was still a structure. Lora flies down from the sky and lands on the wall. She looks around to make sure that nothing like an Ape or Wolf was around. She then jumps down from the wall when she realizes the ruins were clear. She had been coming here repeatedly for the past couple of months. Behind her came Nevilis who glides down and lands on the wall silently not to alert Lora. He hides crawling back so only his head could be seen.

Nevilis watches as Lora comes up the ruined building and places her paw on it. She then reaches into a bag she was carrying and brought out a book with the symbol of the Adalisk on it. She then spoke some language that Nevilis could not understand. As she finishes speaking what was on the pages the yellow marks above her eyes started to glow. Suddenly the portion of the wall that she was touching started to glow a faint golden glow like the wall Zirra unlocked years before. Suddenly the portion of wall goes down into the dirt revealing a door behind it. Lora put the book back in the bag and walks into the passage. Once she was gone Nevilis jumped down and snuck into the passage quietly. But as he entered the passageway to the inside of the structure the wall closes up behind him. There was no going back now.

He followed behind a distance behind Lora to make sure that she didn't see him. He followed her into another library which for some reason looked brand new while the outside was very old and ruined. Lora goes to the open center of the library and pulled out the book again. But as she did she looks up where Nevilis was. Nevilis quickly rolled and braced himself up against a pillar hoping Lora didn't see him.

"You can come out Nevilis I know you were following me." Lora with a happy voice she was happy that she wasn't here alone.

Nevilis walked over to Lora as she recited something from the book again. As he got closer to her he noticed that she glowed just a bit as she read from the book. Nevilis then got beside Lora as she read the last of the incantation. There was a loud sound as a trapdoor opened just in front of Lora and Nevilis. Nevilis looked confused at the open trap door while Lora put the book back in the bag and reached inside the trapdoor. She then pulled out a weird looking metal mask. The metal mask was evil looking and had two horns on each side. In a way it looked like Cynder's head when she was evil but this was bigger and covered the top of a Dragon's head. It's left eye was covered by a metal plate and it was all scratched up like it had been the mask of a great General.

"That's it? A mask. Zirra said there was something more down here." Lora said then placed the mask on the ground and took the book back out of the bag repeating the incantation again to make sure she was saying the same thing.

Nevilis looked at the mask. For some reason it seemed familiar to him. It was strange he had never seen a mask like that in his life. It was like he wore I before or something like that. He reached over and picked up the mask. He rubbed it feeling it trying to see how it looked familiar to him. He then noticed that the mask would fit him perfectly. He then placed it on his face and connected the starp on the back of his head. It fit perfectly. But suddenly a vision came to Nevilis as the mask started to glow a dark red color. Lora heard a loud ring sound as she looked back and saw Nevilis with the mask on. She threw down the book and tried to remove the mask but it was stuck.

Nevilis started to receive images as Lora forcibly removed the mask from him. She pulled the mask off with such force that she fell on the ground with the mask landing beside her. Nevilis had a tremendous headache. Lora got to her feet looking at Nevilis to make sure that he was not harmed. She noticed that there was no longer a scar on his neck.

"Nevilis are you okay?" Lora asks as she rushed over to him.

"I'm fine Lora." Nevilis said.

Lora was surprised and so was Nevilis. Those were the first words from his mouth ever. Lora looked over at the mask as the red glow around it started to dissipate.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lora asked again.

"I'm perfectly fine Lora." Nevilis said.

"No weird feelings or thoughts?" Lora said questioningly.

"Nope none once so ever other then the feeling that I can an entire horse in a single bite." Nevilis said as Lora went over and picked up the mask.

Lora looked at the mask and it was just a normal steel Dragon mask. She placed in the bag along with her book. She looked back to see Nevilis speaking to himself he was excited that he could now speak for the first time. His voiced sounded different then he thought it would though. She walks over to him and gets a closer look at him. His scales were new two. They were shiny and brighter. Nevilis also appeared older with his new set of scales. Lora thought for a couple of seconds of what could do this to a disabled Dragon like Nevilis.

"What's wrong Lora?" Nevilis asked Lora noticing the look on Lora's face.

"Nothing Nevilis. We should get back to Warfang and show this to Fluma she may want to see this." Lora says.

"Alright then. I'll lead the way." Nevilis said leading Lora through the passageway back to the outside.

Lora didn't want to say anything but Nevilis's new scales also made him more handsome to her in a way. But she was still curious on why this happened when Nevilis put on the mask. She opened up the bag and looked at the mask that was still in the bag beside her book.

Meanwhile deep in the forest the Wolf leader Avarok lead his Wolves through the woods with Demodius. Avarok has been searching for something for past two months since Zirra disappeared. Demodius was starting to get frustrated with Avarok always moving only to slow down when night arrives it was starting to its toll on the men and Demodius even though he could go for a couple more weeks. Demodius then stopped and demanded to know what it was that Avarok's been searching for the past two months.

"Avarok I demand that you tell me what the heck we've been hunting for the past two months?" Demodius asks Avarok.

"Demodius you wouldn't understand this exceeds you and me. The Dark God wants me to do this." Avarok tells Demodius.

"Dark God's dead. I saw Spyro with his crown. Seth deserted us because Dark God was gone. It's pointless now Avarok to continue." Demodius says.

"You can't kill Dark God. Just like Malefor his soul is entwined with an artifact. His soul is fused with his crown. Meaning who wears it is the new Dark God." Avarok tells Demodius.

"But Zirra took it with her and no one's seen her for the past two months." Demodius reminds Avarok.

"But the crown still exist and I know of one Dragon that can find it for us." Avarok says.

"What are you getting at you old Wolf?" Demodius asks.

"Dark God wants you to take his place but for you to take his place we ,must first find the crown and bring it to the Dark Realm so it could be filled with Dark energy again." Avarok tells Demodius.

"How do we do that? You or I can't even hold the dang thing none the less wear it without becoming one of those mindless meat bags." Demodius says.

"Not true. There was one Dragon that carries some of Dark God's blood and was extremely loyal to him. He helped command Dark God's forces years ago." Avarok tells Demodius.

"But that was nearly ten thousand years ago. No Dragon except the Chronicler can live that long." Demodius not understanding what Avarok was saying.

"All will be revealed in time Demodius. We must continue marching. We don't want to get spotted after dark." Avarok says then continues moving with his Wolf followers following behind him.

Demodius still didn't get what Avarok was talking about. The only Dragon that was old enough to actually fight the Dark God was Verus the Adalisk but he was killed by Frederick. This made no sense to him but still he followed Avarok as the sun started to set.

There are many questions about the Dragon Nevilis like why he was found in the middle of a Legion and why he could never speak. In truth no one really knows who this Dragon is and where he came from. But sometimes the truth should remain hidden as it could come back to haunt us. Some stories are best left untold. In the back of our minds we all have monsters that are our darkest fears and actions. They change us on the inside and the outside. Sometimes we can control these monsters but what do you do when the monster is yourself.

* * *

**It's good to be back but I must say if I decide to do my Mass Effect fanfiction then I might slow down. But I hope you'll like it. Anyway new story and a fresh new start. Thank you guys for following my last fanfiction. I might be able to put in a special cameo from my Final War stories at the end. That's if the site answers back. Anyway see you later.**


	2. All's Well

**Well my new chapter is up. I really need to manage my time better. Anyway at least I got it up. Let's just continue the story shall we. I have some things I need to sort out again. Dang!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 All's Well**

Lora and Nevilis come back to Warfang and go to the castle so Fluma could see Nevilis. Lora and Nevilis step into Fluma's lab where she and Guardian were researching something for Flavius. Fluma looks at the door as Lora opens it for Nevilis. She puts down what she was doing and looks at Nevilis noticing that he looked different.

"Lora what do you need?" Fluma asks.

"I need you to check on Nevilis." Lora says.

"Why there are no wounds or anything like that." Fluma says taking another look at Nevilis.

"Wounds aren't the problem." Nevilis tells Fluma.

Fluma is shocked when he heard him speak. She motioned him over to a table so she could have a better look at Nevilis to make sure there was nothing wrong with him. At first glance there was nothing wrong with him but as Fluma looked at Nevilis closer she noticed something that Lora missed.

"Has he always had that scar?" Fluma asks Lora.

"What scar?" Lora asks. She never saw a scar on Nevilis.

"That scar around his left eye. It looks like it was left from a burn mark." Fluma says pointing around Nevilis's left eye.

The scar was barely noticeable. Fluma only noticed it when she got close to his face. Then it occurred to Lora that the mask had its left eye covered by a metal plate. She didn't say anything because it was probably nothing anyway.

"Okay that's all." Fluma says.

Neivlis gets down from the table and looks at Lora.

"See I told you I'll be fine." Nevilis says then walks out the door.

"Yah I hope so." Lora says to herself.

Lora looks back at her bag which was still on her side. In it was the mask. She hoped that the guardians could help her understand what the mask was exactly. She followed Nevilis out the door.

Out in the city Spyro was out in the market. He was trying to find a gift for Cynder. His son Ignitus followed him. Spyro looked and saw nothing that Cynder would like right off the bat. But he keeps looking. Ignitus was now three years old and was a curious Dragon. He would constantly be chasing things around.

As Spyro walked through the streets some of the citizens would stare at him as he walked by. Spyro didn't mind the attention after all he had saved the world more times than most could count. Every now and then Spyro would talk with a citizen that was having a troubled time. He would also help a young couple out here and there. Since Dark God was defeated the Dragon world had been at peace even though thanks to Fluma some new inventions would be made every now and then.

"Hay dad what are we out here looking for again." Ignitus asks Spyro.

"Well your mother wanted me to get her something special." Spyro tells Ignitus.

"Why?" Ignitus asks.

"It's something you won't understand now I'll tell you later." Spyro tells Ignitus.

"Alright." Ignitus says.

Spyro then looks ahead of him and notices a big grey Dragon in front of him with a small red Dragoness hatching and a Dark Gray Dragon hatchling beside him.

"Val I didn't expect to see you here." Spyro says to the grey Dragon.

"Spyro my friend how's it been?" Val asks.

"Good Val. How's Dem?" Spyro asks Val.

"She's doing fine. I'm just getting the kids from the house and all. Cipher and Demora are starting to get along for a change." Val tells Spyro.

"Yah I have enough trouble keeping up with Ignitus. I can't imagine having a daughter and a son." Spyro tells Val.

"It isn't that difficult from time to time. With Dem helping me and all. Speaking of which what's Cynder up to?" Val asks.

"She's been trying to train some Black Dragon hatchlings how to use their abilities." Spyro says.

"That's good. At least she's teaching them how to control their powers and not harm people with them." Val says.

"She's doing better now since Dark God's gone." Spyro says.

While Spyro and Val talk Demora, Cipher, and Ignitus speak with each other. All was well in Warfang again. But sometimes when all's calm and quiet the darkest of things can come.

Lora goes to the Dragon temple that was fully restored thanks to the help of Harbinger, Henedrix, and Lonora. She goes to the hall where Malefor's statue was and finds the Dragon Guardians Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer all gathered and speaking together. She approaches them hoping she wouldn't be seen until she wanted to. Then Volteer looks over and sees Lora.

"Well young Adalisk what brings you here?" Volteer asks as Lora walked over to the three Dragon Guardians.

"I need to speak with all three of you." Lora says reaching into the bag and bringing out the mask.

Cyril and Volteer had no idea what it was but Terrador seemed to have an idea of what it was.

"Where did you get this?" Terrador asks Lora taking the mask from her to take a better look at it.

"I found it in the ruins that Zirra showed me before she disappeared. " Lora explains.

"Oh yes those ruins. You know I used to explore some ruins in my day. Fond memories they were." Volteer says.

"I remember. I was there." Cyril says.

"Oh yes you were." Volteer says.

"What?" Lora asks.

"Nothing you should know." Volteer says.

"Well let me just say that Volteer. Had a certain Dragoness that followed him around in the old days." Cyril says.

"No she was just making sure that I was safe." Volteer says a bit embraced and trying to make something up.

"Yah I'm certain that kissing her was a way of letting her know you were okay." Cyril says.

"Well she… I… Okay fine she was my girlfriend, There I said it." Volteer says.

"I knew it." Cyril says.

"What?" Lora says.

"Just don't worry about it. It's nothing." Volteer says.

Lora then turned her attention back to Terrador despite the conversation Volteer and Cyril just had.

"Lora I'm sorry but it's too old for me to know exactly what this thing is. Take it to Harbinger who's in the library. He should know what it is." Terrador says giving Lora the mask.

Lora then went to the library letting the Guardians continue their previous discussion. She was coming down a hallway when she saw Habinger. The machine was talking to Flame and Ember about something that Lora could not make out. She comes up to Harbinger and taps him on the back. Harbinger then turns his head and sees the young Adalisk behind him.

"Miss Lora. What do you require?" Harbinger asks with him monotone machine voice.

"I need you to analyze this." Lora says then gives Harbinger the mask.

It takes a couple of seconds for Harbinger to scans through his memory banks then he knew what it was.

"This is an ancient Devil Dragon war mask. Worn by that of a high ranking unit probably a General or Commander." Harbinger says then gives the mask back to Lora.

"Devil Dragon? I thought that there was only one Devil Dragon." Lora says.

"No. Devil Dragon is a rank in Dark Gods forces. They are the vanguard of Dark God and are prophet to all that serve him. The Devil Dragons were once many but were eventually hunted down and exterminated by the Dragon Guardians." Harbinger explains.

"So who does this mask belong to?" Lora asks.

"Unknown. There is no marking that suggest who it was that wore this mask. But whoever it was might have been of high rank in Dark Gods forces during the Arkyean war." Harbinger says.

"Thanks Harbinger." Lora says then leaves.

Harbinger left more questions than answers. If only Zirra was here she would know what to do. Or at least Frederick. Lora takes the mask and looks at it. She remembered that it pulsed with Dark energy when Nevilis picked it up. But now it was just a normal metal mask. She put it back in the bag and continued to the exit when she saw Nevilis coming toward her.

"Hay Lora what's going on?" Nevilis asks.

"Nothing Nevilis." Lora tells Nevilis.

"Well if you'd like I'd like to hang out with you for a while?" Nevilis asks Lora.

"Wait you'd like to hang out with me." Lora says she was surprised. Most people would rather get away from her because of her appearance.

"Yah. I like you Lora." Nevilis says blushing a bit as he spoke to Lora.

"Why not." Lora says then smiled and forgot about the mask.

"Really? I didn't expect you'd say yes. I would have asked you earlier but I couldn't speak." Nevilis says.

"So where we going?" Lora asks.

"I don't know. I didn't think you'd say yes remember." Nevilis said.

"Well I got an idea of where we can go." Lora said.

"Okay where then?" Nevilis asks.

"What about that one place. That dance club or whatever it is." Lora says.

"You mean that place that Skelvon ended up running." Nevilis says.

"Yeah that place. Scales I think it was." Lora says.

"Fine we can go there but I'll need to make a reservation so we can eat there too. I'm getting hungry." Nevilis says.

"Fine then Nevilis." Lora says as Nevilis led her to Scales as it started to get dark.

Nevilis hoped that tonight Lora would finely like him. But he wouldn't know until the night was over.

* * *

**Yes I'm bringing some characters back. Expescially some old ones in my fanfiction like Harbinger. I would chat some more but I need to sort this certain thing out. Until next time bye.**


	3. A Night to Remember (Part1)

**In case if you are wondering I'm thinking of making this a cross over to my fiction mbut I'm not really certain I should. That's what I've been thinking about this week. Also I've been watching the news lately. I hope Malala is fine. If you want to know more you can look it up or you can ask me. I don't get emotional over the news much but Wenesday I heard of this and it made me upset. I'm getting off topic again let's continue the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 A Night To Remember**

Nevilis and Lora arrive at the club where everyone is dancing and enjoying themselves. Lora walks in while Nevilis slowly steps into the building. He had never really come here before. Lora then grabs his paw and pulls him in. The air was jolly and not heavy as Nevilis always felt. Since he grabbed that mask he's been feeling weird and weird things were happening to him. Besides the fact that he could now talk. Lora looked over and saw the uncertain look on Nevilis's face. She didn't know what to tell Nevilis. It was strange the energy coming from him now. It was different but Lora couldn't point out why.

"Hay Nevilis what's wrong?"Lora asks.

"Nothing Lora. I was just thinking. That's all." Nevilis says not telling Lora about something that was hovering around in his head lately.

"Well I'm going to dance for a bit. Join me if you want to." Lora says as she goes to dance.

Nevilis then looked over and saw Val drinking something the corner of the room. Nevilis knew that Val didn't drink anything that would harm but this made no sense. Nevilis walked over to Val as he drank the last of the beverage and handed it back to a Cheetah. Val then saw Nevilis coming over to him.

"I thought you told Dem you would quit?" Nevilis asks.

"What? No it was not one of those drinks. I have to take some medicine." Val says.

"Oh so that was the medicine." Nevilis says.

"I never said it was. Besides I earned a drink after all. Saving the world and all that business." Val tells Nevilis.

"Val you should quit." Nevilis says.

"It was just one. That won't affect me." Val says then notices the mark around Nevilis's left eye. "What happened? You got in a fight again?" Val asks.

"What?" Nevilis said not understanding what Val was saying.

"That mark around your eye it's getting darker." Val says.

Nevilis then rubbed his paw on his left eye and noticed it was starting to get swollen like someone hit or burned it.

"Wow." Nevilis says.

"I know. Maybe you should rest or something." Val tells Nevilis.

Nevilis kept a blank look like he didn't hear Val. Val snapped and it didn't even attract Nevilis's attention. Val then called Lora who ran over when she noticed Nevilis not responding to anything.

"What did you do?" Lora asks Val.

"Nothing. We were talking then he just stopped." Val says.

"Well you had to have done something." Lora says.

Suddenly Nevilis snaps out of his trace like state. He looks over at Lora who had a questionable look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nevilis asks.

"Your teeth." Lora says as Nevilis's teeth started to change shape and mutate into shark like teeth.

"I'm no expert but I think that this is bad." Val says.

"This is bad. I need to take you to Fluma now." Lora says.

"Why should I?" Nevilis asks.

"He's starting to get an attitude too." Val says to Lora.

"That means it's going to get hard to bring him to Fluma." Lora says.

"Listen I'm not going to Fluma and there's nothing you can do to make me." Nevilis says.

Val then gets an upset look on his face and nonchalantly hits Nevilis knocking him out cold.

"What did you do that for?" Lora yells checking Nevilis to make sure he was okay.

"He said there was nothing you could do to make him go to Fluma and it's for his health." Val says picking up Nevilis.

"Well guess you're right." Lora says leading Val back to the castle so Fluma could see Nevilis for herself.

Lora and Val bring Nevilis to Fluma the changes were more obvious now as night slowly started to approach. For Lora it was hard to leave Nevilis alone in this state. She never told anyone but she had been getting awfully close to Nevilis. Val led Lora back to her house as Fluma ran some test on Nevilis to find out what was going on exactly.

Guardian places Nevilis on a table so Fluma could examine him. Nevilis was changing. From what Fluma could tell Val shouldn't have been able to knock out Nevilis at all. While Nevilis was silent he also never had an element. She thought this was a result of him losing his voice box. Fluma also noticed that Nevilis's face also seemed to be getting older by the minute. This intrigued Fluma and she wanted to know exactly what was going on with Nevilis.

She scrapped a skin sample and studied it and found that it was still Nevilis. She lifted his eye lid and saw that his eye color was flashing many different colors and his pupils were moving around like crazy. That was a sign he was having an intense dream. She couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about.

In Nevilis's mind he awakens in a forest clearing surrounded by trees. The sky is red a dark red and the air was filled a weird smell that could not be described. There was also a cold chill in the air. Nevilis looks around and feels like he's being watched from all directions. Suddenly a path is carved through the trees. Nevilis walks down the path thinking that this was typical. But as he walked he started to notice ghost like shadows randomly hovering around. The shadows were calling Nevilis out. Then suddenly a loud war horn is sounded and the voices stop. The trees around Nevilis start to weaken and die. Nevilis then saw a strange new symbol appear out of nowhere. It was like an omen and Nevilis was allured to it. He walked towards it unable to control himself as he touched it.

The symbol then explodes in front of Nevilis knocking him to the ground. Nevilis slowly gets back to his feet. His vision was blurred and he could not remember a thing. He looked in front of him and saw himself. Or at least another Dragon that sort of looked like Nevilis. The only difference that distinguished the two was the fact that the other had red and black eyes. The other Dragon chuckles as Nevilis got back on all fours.

"What's so funny?" Nevilis says outraged.

The other Dragon just chuckles.

"Tell me who you are and why are you in my mind." Nevilis tells the Dragon again.

The Dragon then closes his eyes then looks Nevilis in the eye.

"I'm you." The Dragon says.

Then the Dragon starts to mutate and grow larger. Nevilis couldn't believe what was going on and took a few steps back as the Dragon turns into a shadow and speeds towards Nevilis. Nevilis swipes at the shadow but it has no effect as the shadow went into his chest. Nevilis was starting to get overcome as the shadow affected his mind and body starting to transform him inside and out.

"Get out of my mind!" Nevilis yells as all around everything goes black.

"It is pointless to try and deny yourself. Nevilis." The Dragon says.

"You are not me get out of my…." Nevilis says but is cut off by the Dragon.

"You are nothing anymore. From now on I'm in full control." The Dragon says.

Suddenly Nevilis's eyes shoot open. Fluma jumps back as Nevilis awakens. Nevilis then turned his head to Fluma and grinned. Guardian saw the way he was looking at Fluma and knew instantly that Nevilis wasn't himself. Guardian ran over to Nevilis who was slowly starting to rise off the table. Nevilis looked back and saw Guardian beside and grabbed him by the neck. He then squeezed starting to strangle Guardian. Fluma then grabbed a glass tube and throws it at glass tube shatters on Nevilis's head scratching his face under it. Nevilis didn't notice at first as blood started to come from his head.

He then turned his head and dropped Guardian. Then in a flash he appeared in front of Fluma. Nevilis grinned as he knocked her to the floor with his tail. Fluma tries to crawl away. Nevilis tries to walk towards her but when he started to move Guardian jumped up and slammed Nevilis's head into a table.

"Go Fluma!" Guardian calls out holding Nevilis as long as he could.

Fluma ran out of the room as Nevilis started to free himself from Guardians grasps. Nevilis frees his left paw and charges it with purple electricity and stabs Guardian. Guardian is shocked by the attack and collapses to the floor. Badly burned around the point of impact but still alive. Nevilis grinned and brushed himself off. He reaches down for a reflective piece of metal and looks at his face. Everything looked the same except Nevilis's left eye was covered up. He grinned and put down the reflective metal. He then charges his paws with purple electricity and slams them on the floor sending out a wave of electricity .

"It's good to be back." Nevilis says cracking neck.

He walks with a swagger to the window and looks out towards Warfang and smiles.

"My this world has changed." Nevilis says taking a couple of steps back.

He then fires a bolt of electricity at the window. The window explodes and Nevilis jumps out. He flies above the city as the loud bang descends on the city. People leave their homes to investigate what the loud bang was that could be heard throughout the city.

"Citizens of Warfang I bring word of new lordship! I have come to reclaim this world in the names of the gods! Do not try to be heroes and stop us for we will heed the Dark Lord's demands until we meet our end!" Nevilis yells down to the city.

"Nevilis what are you doing?" A familiar voice says from behind Nevilis.

Nevilis looks behind him and sees Lora and Spyro flying towards him stopping a couple of feet from him to make sure not to intimidate him any further.

"Lora I remember you. You think that Nevilis is still here." Nevilis says.

"What are you talking about Nevilis you need help? Come with us and we'll get you the help you need." Spyro says trying to talk some sense into Nevilis.

"Fools I don't need any help. Especially the Legendary purple dragons." Nevilis says.

"Nevilis I don't want to hurt you. Come on." Lora says.

"Stupid girl you don't get it your boyfriend is gone now." Nevilis says.

"Wait a minute I know what this is. Who are you and why are you using Nevilis's body?" Spyro asks.

"Now you get it. But why would I tell you that would ruin the fun now wouldn't it. As for you my friend my true master has told me what he wants me to do to you." Nevilis says.

"What would that be?" Spyro asks.

"He wants me to kill you." Nevilis says then disappears into a shadow.

* * *

**Ha! Cliffhanger. I'll be working on what happens next but it probably won't get done until next weekend so until then bye.**


	4. A Night to Remember (Part2)

**Sorry about the wait. I was stuck playing Mass Effect again. I got the extended cut of the Destroy ending and the people that beleive in the Indoctrination theory are wrong. The Citadel wasn't entirely destroyed. I think I can do something with this. Or Bioware will be making another one. As for this story I might be moving it over to Crossovers soon but I got to be carefull if I put my Final War characters in it. But when I do note that I own all Final War characters and species by law so if you take them from me I can put you in jail. I mean if you wnat to do a crossover to the Final War then I'm fine as long as you ask me first. Let's continue on.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 A Night to Remember part two**

"Where is he? He just couldn't have just disappeared like that. Nevilis doesn't have powers." Lora says looking around in the air for Nevilis.

"Nevilis has changed. He or whoever this is knows how to use his abilities. Keep your guard up he should still be around." Spyro says then looks over Lora and notices the worried look in her eyes.

"We have to find him." Lora says.

"I know Lora we will. But this makes no sense. He just can't disappear into thin air. That's not possible." Spyro says.

"Oh so true." Nevilis says materializing between Spyro and Lora.

Nevilis then knocks Spyro out of the sky and turns to face Lora. He swipes downward but Lora glides down and evades his attack. Nevilis growls in frustration and flies off. Lora follows Nevilis as he goes through the city streets gliding over the citizens below. Nevilis looks back and sees Lora following him. He is impressed she didn't stop to help Spyro.

"I'm impressed you didn't stop to help your friend Adalisk." Nevilis says to Lora.

"Nevilis is my friend." Lora says gaining speed.

"Oh yes your little Black Dragon friend. Don't worry he's safe. For now." Nevilis says.

Lora gets close enough to Nevilis where she could grab his tail. She grabs it and pulls on his tail. But as she pulled back on his tail and Nevilis disappears into shadow again. She then felt a breeze coming from above her. She looks up and sees Nevilis smiling.

"You should really learn to watch your back." Nevilis says then swings down at Lora again.

Lora grabs Nevilis on the front leg and throws him to the ground. He hits the ground and skids for a couple of feet and hits his head against a statues base. The statue around his head is cracked and Nevilis's blood is smeared some around his head. Lora then realized what she had just done. She glides down and lands on the ground as citizens started to come around.

"Get back!" Lora yells back and the citizens start to back off.

She looks at Nevilis. There was no sign of movement and the blood was leaking from his skull. Sheee walks over and checks for a pulse. There was none. Nevilis was dead. A tear ran down Lora's face as she walked away. Guards came over and prepared to move Nevilis's body. Lora looked back one last time as the guards started to gather round him. Spyro lands beside Lora and sees Nevilis.

"I'm sorry Lora." Spyro says to Lora.

Then one of the guards started to remove Nevilis's head from the base of the statue. But as he did he noticed something strange. The blood started to go back into Nevilis's skull. The guard then looked at Nevilis's eye and they were still closed. He continued to lift when Nevilis's eyes suddenly open. Nevilis grabs the guard by the neck and throws him at the other guard. Nevilis then let out a roar and the crowds ran for their lives. It was more like a shriek then a roar.

"But he was dead." Lora says.

"Apparently not." Spyro says getting into attack position.

Nevilis looked over to the shop beside him and saw the flagpole bolted to the side of the building. He grabs the pole and breaks it from the bolts like they were nothing and throws the pole like a spear at Spyro. Spyro breathes fire that was so hot that it instantly melt the pole in melted iron that plopped on the ground.

Nevilis growls and lets out another shriek. This time it sounded a bit like Cynder's fear shriek but it was higher pitched. Nevilis also pulsed with dark energy that was so strong it looked like tar was on him. Sudenly shadows started to pop up around him as the shriek started to dissipate. These shadows got up and took three dimensional forms.

"Okay that's new." Spyro says getting close to Lora.

"Foolish Dragons. Not even you Spyro can stop the coming fire. None the less delay it. The ancients tried and failed. Now the Dark Lord and master will rise again and this world will end in fire." Nevilis says.

"Nevilis what are you talking about you're making no sense. Come with us we want to help you." Lora says begging Nevilis.

"You still think I'm that whelp. You are mistaken." Nevilis says then looks at his front paw. "My it feels good not to be dead anymore. Or at least half dead." Nevilis says then chuckles.

"Half dead? What the heck are you talking about?" Spyro asks not understanding.

"You still don't get it. I am Nevilis. I just didn't take over his mind I am him. In a way I used to be."Nevilis says.

"No you're not. You can use the shadow element as far as we knew Nevilis couldn't use his elements." Lora says.

"You got that wrong sweet cheeks. I was Nevilis and now I am assuming control once again. Remer returns now and forever!" Nevilis says.

"Remer I've heard that name before. Dark God said something about you in one of my visions. You were his top general once. But how are you and Nevilis connected?" Spyro says.

"Purple Dragon you're dumber then you look. I'll tell you but if I tell you now that would spoil the fun." Remer says.

Suddenly the shadows around him disappear as Remer looks towards the sky as if the clouds were calling to him.

"If you don't mind I really have a master to bring back and I would like to have my mask back. So if you'd be so kind Lora." Remer tells Lora.

"Never. You might be Nevilis but whoever you are is evil. I can smell it in you." Lora says gritting her teeth.

"Yah. If you're evil then that means I'll need to stop you." Spyro says.

"Evil? Is that what you think I am? I might be dark and I might of lost my mind a bit. But I assure my friend I am not evil. Even though the darkness is often associated with evil trust me if anyone here is evil then it is you. My master will soon correct all life into the perfect living species." Remer says.

"That doesn't sound like anything Dark God would say." Lora says pointing that out.

"Dark God. I assure you that I no longer follow him. He was just an Arkyean with a bit too much power and who also had a robotic army at his side. I've seen a true god and he is not even what you can comprehend. His powers can crush this realm like a grape and he his billions upon billions at his service." Remer says.

"We'll still stop you." Spyro says.

"Not if I kill you first." Remer says then disappears into a shadow again.

Remer then appears on Spyro's right and jabs him in the face. Spyro's jaw cracks from the force and Remer disappears again. He then appeared beside Lora and grabbed her by her left leg and threw her at a pile of crates. She crushes the crates and they explode sending bits of wood everywhere. The bag that had the mask in it flies off Lora and lands on the ground just a couple of feet. Remer reaches for the bag but Spyro grabs Remer and holds him back. Remer growls then knocks Spyro off him. As Spyro recovers Remer fires a purple lightning bolt that stuns Spyro. Spyro collapses to the ground not able to stop Remer.

Remer grabs the bag and takes the mask. He grins as he placed it on his face. As the mask is placed on his face the straps attach themselves and Remer's body pulsed with dark energy again. This armor appeared on his body. Demonic looked armor with a long torn cape that dropped over his body his wings got longer and had long serrated spikes on them. Remer gets larger and larger until he was the size of Terrador. Once the transformation was complete he let out a loud laugh as the sky started to darken above him. Then he vanished.

Darkness has returned with an ancient evil. An evil not from this realm.

* * *

**In case if you are wondering what the Final War is. It is my fiction. I created it all myself and it is very special to me. But if I make this a Final War crossover then I'm going to need to make this Fanfiction M becuase of the faction I'll be using. If you try contacting me I'm in the middle of something. I'm in the middle of something and I've got a lot on my mind that's why I didn't post right away. So until next time bye.**


	5. The Dark Enemy

**Dang.. Sorry this one took so long. I finally moved this story into crossovers so I can use my fiction the Final War in a crossover. Oh yah wait.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any characters from the Spyro games they all belong to Activision**.

**All Final War characters belong to me. Since I finally got the copyright for it.**

**Okay now that is out of the way. Let me explain the Final War and what it is. It is a fiction of my creation and is my pride and joy. I've wirtten it for years now and I have created countless characters for it. But for technical reasons I'll only use the Underworld faction in this crossover.**

**All these characters are from the Final War and are owned by me.**

**Belitinog, Nightmare, Dominia, Slizers, Herorogs, Demon Slayers, Demon Summoners, The Dark Cloud, and The Underworld symbol.**

**Okay let's continue the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Dark Threat**

Lora gets to her feet as the dark clouds start to dissipate. She looks around and sees lots of scared people. Not like before but this was different. She could sense it in the air and even smell it. Something was coming. She then sees her bag empty. Remer must of taken the mask. She takes the bag and puts it over her shoulder again. She then noticed Spyro collapsed on the ground. She runs over to him and feels for a pulse. He was alive but stunned. She raises him up to his feet when Val comes through the crowd. Val runs over and helps Lora with Spyro.

The sky was clear but something was coming but no one knew what it was. A cold chill fell in the air as Lora slowly started to revive Spyro. As she did the people around them started to go away and continue on their daily routine. Spyro suddenly awakened and saw Lora.

"What did he do to me?" Spyro ask.

"I don't know. But whatever he did destroyed your dark side. I don't what can that." Lora says.

"Wait how can you tell?" Val asks Lora.

"I'm an Adalisk remember. Like Zirra I can see the good and evil in people. As far I can tell Spyro you have no evil anymore." Lora says.

"That's not all." Spyro said getting to his feet.

"What else is there?" Val asks.

"He left something in my head. I don't know what it is but all I can make out are images." Spyro says.

"What's in them?" Lora asks curious of what Remer left in Spyro's mind.

"Some advanced race. I see a world, a kid playing in a park with his mom and dad, The sky blackens, Then nothing. I can't make out the rest. All except for something that I can't make out what it is." Spyro says trying to envision the images in his head.

"Describe the object as best as you can." Lora says.

"I can't I don't even know what it is." Spyro says.

"Well try anyway. It's important." Lora says.

"It looks like a cloud. But it's different. It moves on its own like a living thing. It stretches out like a squid and inside of it is something I can't make out." Spyro says.

"I think that's all we're getting out of him. The Guardians can probably tell us what these images are." Val says.

Miles away deep in the forest Demodius and Avarok lead an army of Wolves. They go through the forest trying to find the one that could bring back their master. Demodius leads with Avarok following close behind him.

Suddenly a lightning bolt hits the ground a distance in front of them. The minor Wolves move to cover Avarok while Demodius readied his tail blade to strike. The lightning bolt leaves behind a Black heavy armored Dragon with a mask. His underbelly was now dark purple and his eyes looked like fire. His mask covered his left eye and a cape draped over his body hiding his legs underneath. The Dragon looks up at Demodius who was now charging at him.

The Dragon then screeches and three shadow warriors appear beside him and stop Demodius in his tracks. Then the three Wolves guarding Avarok charge at the Dragon with their weapons drawn. The Dragon defeats them in seconds like they were nothing but lower creatures to him. Avarok then notices the mask and knew instantly who it was.

"Demodius stand down. He's the one we're looking for." Avarok tells Demodius.

"Why should I hold back?" Demodius asks.

"Because if you don't listen to your elders it will put you in a spot you don't want to be. I of all people should know after what the Guardians did to me." The Dragon says.

Then the shadow warriors disappear and Demodius is free again. Demodius then looks over the Dragon and sees the scars on his body.

"Who the heck are you to tell me where my place is. You're just an old man that has seen one too many battles." Demodius tells the Dragon.

"I like your enthusiasm. You remind me of myself when I was young and restless. The name is General Remer and I have returned to free my master." The Dragon says.

"Welcome back General. It has been years sense you were here last. Many things have changed on our world as I'm certain you've noticed." Avarok tells Remer.

"Hold up first off where did you come from?" Demodius asks Remer.

"I've been here all the time but you almost killed me." Remer tells Demodius.

"I've never seen you in my life." Demodius says.

"I was the dragon you once called Nevilis thanks to a Legion experiment gone wrong. But now I'm back and now I see no other purpose to resurrect my fallen master." Remer tells Demodius.

"I'm afraid you're a bit late for that General Remer. The Adalisk Zirra locked his crown away. In a vault that we don't know the location of we'll need to find it so we can bring back Dark God." Avarok tells Remer.

"Then I'll need to find it myself. If anyone knows the location of the crown then it would be the one that locked it away." Remer says to Avarok.

"That will be a harder challenge General. Zirra has not been seen for years. No one knows where she has run off to." Avarok tells Remer.

Remer chuckles then speaks to Avarok.

"Foolish Wolf you are made for war not to think. A Dragon with such powers as Zirra just can't simply vanish. She's out there somewhere and I know exactly where she is." Remer tells Avarok.

"How do you know this?" Demodius asks Remer.

"Let me just say that my master has given me a special power that allows me to find people I'm looking for rather easily. Come it's time to bring back my lord and master." Remer tells Demodius and Avarok.

Remer leads the way while Avarok and Demodius follow a distance behind Remer. Demodius could tell something was off about this dragon from first glance.

"There's something wrong with him." Demodius says.

"I know. Remer's been gone for thousands of years. There's something off with him now. He seems to be darker then my ancestors told my family. Keep an eye on him Demodius and if he tries to make a move you have my permissions to end him." Avarok tells Demodius.

"With pleasure." Demodius says back.

Demodius grins. He would kill Remer now but there would be no gain for him and if Remer really knew anything he'd rather find out what he knew then kill him off the bat. But little did they know of Remer's true plans and who controls him. Or should I say what controls him.

* * *

**Remer is back but all is not what it seems. But who is Remer and what does he want? I'll answer this question later on in the story. Like I said guys the reason why it took so long for me to update is because of the Final War addition. I had to make sure that this would not interfear with the Final War story at all. Until next time bye.**


	6. The Night

**Sorry guys about the wait. I'm tacking as much from the Final War as I can. But word of warning. The Final War Universe is dramatic and characters do die but I never really kill off a main character that easy. But for technical reasons Belitinog himself will not appear. He's just too powerful of a villain. Trust me there's a reason why he's my best. Anyway it may take me some time to get these chapters done. Oh yah I found a song that matches me as Commander Shepard. It's called Reignite. It's a Mass Effect tribute. Anyway let's move on.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Night**

"So what you're saying is that someone removed his dark half?" Volteer asks Lora.

Lora and Val brought Spyro to Fluma's lab where Fluma examines Spyro after what Remer did to him.

"Yes. I feel no dark presence in him anymore. It's like one never existed." Lora tells Volteer.

"I see what of Nevilis?" Volteer asks.

Lora then lowered her head and single tear ran down from her eye.

"He is Remer now. At least from what I can understand." Val tells Volteer.

"Oh I see. Sorry for your loss Lora. I'll assure you that we will do what we can to bring him back. But you know what must be done if he tries to attack us." Volteer tells Lora.

"I know." Lora says then leaves the room.

"What's with her?" Volteer asks.

"She and Nevilis were getting close before he turned into Remer. She'll be fine. The thing about Adalisk is that they are quick healers. Emotionally and physically." Val tells Volteer.

"I still should have known. If I did I would have approached it differently taking into account Lora and Nevilis's close relationship." Volteer says.

Fluma examines Spyro as he slowly wakes up. He was coming in and out of consciousness which made no sense. The wounds weren't that severe.

"He can still take one heck of beating can't he?" Val asks Volteer.

"Spyro is a resilient Dragon and has a will unlike any other I've seen before. The only one that sort of mirrors him is Cynder." Volteer says.

"Yah. Speaking of Cynder where is she. I thought she would at least have been here from her trip by now?" Val asks Volteer.

"Cynder is on her way with Sparx." Volteer tells Val.

"How Kirk and Glacia?" Val asks.

"They are coming as well. Nevilis was a major breach of security around here. But when he attacked the lab he left a piece of cloth that was burned." Volteer tells Val.

"A cloth? What's so special about a piece of cloth?" Val asks Volteer.

"No Valavadorog it's not the cloth. It's what's on the cloth. The burn left a strange symbol on it. The mark seems like a cross but is different. There's a circle above the crossed section and a line leads straight upward kind of like many of the ancient writings of the Arkyeans." Volteer explains to Val.

"You don't think they are both related do you? Remer and these writings and marks." Val asks Volteer.

"I don't know. Not all of the Arkyean writings were translated. I can't tell for certain until I'm done translating them." Volteer tells Val.

Val then looks over at Spyro and sees his hind legs jitter every now and then.

"Great first Zirra goes missing and now Spyro's unconscious from a little blow. What else can go wrong?" Val says.

Then a guard comes into Fluma's lab. There was a worried look on the Cheetahs face as he looked towards Volteer and Val.

"Guardians I bring horrible news." The guard tells Val and Volteer.

"What's wrong soldier?" Val asks.

"It was Flavius. He's gone missing and smoke is seen in the fortress. We think that he has gone out to find Remer himself." The Guard tells Volteer and Val.

"Come on Val we need to help Flavius." Volteer tells Val.

"I'll get there as fast as I can. You fly on ahead and assist him as much as you can." Val tells Volteer.

Volteer then leaps out of the window and soars towards the smoke in the distance. Val was starting down the stairs when the guard stops.

"Guardian there's another thing. The Black Dragoness is with Flavius. She's with her child." The Guard tells Val.

"You should have said that first. Dispatch some soldiers to meet me at the gate." Val tells the guard with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's not that simple sir. The other military units are scattered in search for Demodius and Avarok. We were not prepared for this." The guard explains to Val.

"Well do what you can. The High king and my sister are both out there under attack. We need to rescue them and Ignitus." Val tells the guard.

"What about the purple Dragon?" The Guard asks Val.

"He won't be awake in time. Just go now!" Val tells the Guard.

The guard runs down the stairs as Val turns around and runs towards the window. He leaps out of the window and plummets towards the ground. Val lands on the ground using his only wing to slow his decent some. He hits the ground with minor injury and charges through the streets heading for the massive open gate.

Volteer hovers over the trees watching the ground for the enemies that were attacking Flavius but he could see nothing. He continues flying when suddenly arrows start flying from the trees. The arrows repeatable hit Volteer and injure him to the point where he plummets to the ground. He hits the ground and shatters the bones in his wing. Volteer gets to his feet and sees Wolves charges through the thick brush. The Wolves draw their weapons as Volteer gets to his feet. Volteer fires a burst of lightning which knocks down a couple of them.

Two Wolves charge at Volteer from opposite sides. Volteer then whips his tail like a mace and knocks down the two Wolves but they just keep coming. Volteer sees a group of five Wolves. The two in front had swords and the two behind them had likes while the one in back had a steel net.

Volteer knocks the Wolves with the swords away with ease but then pain started shooting in his left leg and he stumbles to the ground. The Wolf with the net throws the net and it covers Volteer just as he fires a bolt of electricity. The steel redirects Volteers lighting and he zaps himself as the net covers over his body. The two Wolfs with the pikes run around Volteer and shank their pikes through the net and into the ground holding the net down on Volteer. The other Wolves hold down the net as Demodius comes from the forest and approaches Volteer who was helpless on the ground. He gets ready to strike when he says one last thing.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time old man." Demodius says then thrust his claws into Volteer's neck.

He slices a cut into Volteer's throat. Blood starts pouring from his neck and the pain starts to get to him as Demodius goes around shoves his claws into Volteer's rib cage. As pulls his claws out of Volteer once more He looks over and sees Remer coming out of the woods.

"Enough Demodius." Remer tells Demodius.

"Why should I listen to you? He deserves this?" Demodius asks Remer.

"My master has other plans for these Dragons. Every one that is captured is to be used for labor and nothing more am I understood?" Remer tells Demodius.

"Fine but we just can't release him from the net. He'll escape." Demodius tells Remer.

"That's why you're going to clip his wings." Remer says then disappears back into the forest.

Demodius grins as he sharpens his tail blade. Then he places the blade on Volteer wing. Then he begins to cut. Remer walks away as Volteer could be heard screaming in pain behind him. Val approaches the woods faster as he hears Volteer's screams of agony. All was coming as Remer predicted.


	7. Remer

**So after many things going on this week I finally found time to complete the next chapter. But I've also finishing uploading one of the many books from the Final War to Fictionpress. That's what took me so long with this one. Besides that I haven't been doing much. But now let's continue on. Even though I might get slowed down because the Final War universe is not that simple to work with.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Remer**

Val approaches the site of where the smoke was coming from and what he sees surprises him. Someone had set up a large bon fire in the middle of the woods. This was suspicious because there was supposed to be no one out here. Val looks around then realizes that Volteer was not here as well.

"Volteer! Where are you?" Val calls out hoping for Volteer to call back.

There was no reply. Val knew instantly that something was up. He sat down waiting for something to happen. He remembers the guard that came to him and Volteer. At the time nothing seemed to be wrong and personally Val thought something was off. Flavius never left the caste of Warfang except for personal issues. Even if he did leave he would've asked the Guardians to accompany him. Val was the Guardian he called the most to protect him. Val is still getting used to becoming a Guardian along with Cynder, Kirk, Glacia, and Nevilis. They were supposed to be the Guardians to replace Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer in their final years.

But there was some trouble and Val could sense it in the air. He then heard a twig snap behind him. Val jumped up turned around and burned the bush behind him. Next thing he knew a Wolf screamed and ran away his back a blaze by Val's fire breath. Then arrows started flying at him from the tree tops. Val evaded a majority of the arrows and grabbed two of them and broke them in his paws.

Then the infantry came at him it was four Wolves charging at him at once with their weapons drawn. Val takes out the wave with ease. The Wolves weren't really putting up much of a fight apparently. But then a black Dragon drops from the trees and lands on the ground. It was Remer. Remer lifts up his head and sees Val throw a Wolf away. Remer growled and took off the cape. Under his cape was armor and not just any armor. It was made with titanium instead of iron or steel. The titanium was colored black, grey, and red. Val charged at Remer who just stood in place. As Val got closer Remer started to move his tail into a whipping stance. But when Val attacked instead of whipping him Remer Grabbed Val by the head and drove him into the ground at his feet.

Remer then got ready to bite down on Val's head when Val breathed fire on Remer's legs heating up the titanium armor plates to the point where Remer had to release him. Val jumped backward and got back on his feet. Instead of growling Remer was impressed by Val's idea.

"Impressive Dark Dragon even though it hurts me to say it." Remer tells Val.

"Remer I presume. What happened to Nevilis?" Val asks.

"That whelp he's locked away in his own little dreamland. Trust me he's safe." Remer tells Val.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Val asks.

"Because stupid Dragon if I did that then my spirit will perish along with him. We are one the same don't you get it?" Remer tells Val.

"Not really. I'm not really in the super natural. If you want to talk to someone talk to Fluma about it." Val tells Remer.

"Idiot you're more brawn then brain aren't you? Symbiosis Nevilis and are still the same. The only way to get him back is to force me out or kill me." Remer tells Val.

"What did you do to Spyro?" Val asks.

"Oh the purple runt. My master's dealing with him as we speak soon there will be nothing left of him but a sack of meat." Remer says the chuckles.

"That's all we needed to hear. Lora now!" Val says.

Suddenly Lora comes out of nowhere and attacks Remer from behind. She holds him while Val charges at Remer. Remer then cracks his leg and jumps up with his leg slipping out of Lora paws. Lora then gets knocked down by Val. As Val helped Lora up Remer landed on the ground and popped his leg back into place.

"What in the world is he?' Lora asks Val.

"I don't know but we bleeds so we can kill him." Val says and charges at Remer as Lora gets up.

Remer Grabs his cape from the ground and throws it up at Val. The cape wraps around Val's face. Val reaches up to remove the cape from his face so he can see. When he removed the cape he sees Remer thrust a sword at him. Val stops and takes a step back to evade the thrust. Remer then slashes his claw at Val and scratches Val's chest scales. Val then breathes fire at Remer who absorbs the fire into energy. He then fires a bolt of lightning at Val which hits him full force in the chest. The bolt knocks him on his back.

Remer takes a couple of steps towards Val when a ball of poison drops from the sky and hits him on the leg. Remer growls and rips off the plate of armor on his leg and throws it on the ground. He looks beside Val and sees Cynder drop from the sky. Then all around Remer Dragons drop around. Among the Dragons are Kirk and Glacia two Dragons that helped defeat Dark God.

Remer growls in frustration knowing he was outnumbered. Then he disappears in a lightning bolt. Val looks around but there was no trace of Remer or the Wolves that followed him. The only sign was a large black cloud where the lightning bolt came from. Val had seen much in his travels but he has never seen a thing like Remer.

* * *

**So something's in Spyro's head. That thing is something purely from the Final War universe. It isn't just a minor unit or anything like that. Well until that chapter that's all I got for now. So bye.**


	8. Mental Warfare

**Sorry about the delay. Like I said before the Final War is not an easy universe to mess with and all characters from the Final War Legally Now. Meaning that if you take them from me I can put you in jail. I just want to say that to make sure no one steals them. Anyway this chapter is taken from a prologue to the Final War. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Mental Warfare**

Spyro tosses and turns on the table while Fluma tries to awaken him from his slumber. Whatever it was going on in his head it was causing him to spasm out of control. Fluma was impressed. Most other Dragons would have perished by now but Spyro did not. He impressed Fluma from time to time. He was a natural leader and if it wasn't for him Val, Guardian, Cynder, or anyone else wouldn't have come together. He is the bravest Dragon she knew. But it was kind of sad. Because he never had a family except for Cynder and Ignitus now not including all of his friends.

But then suddenly Spyro stops moving and looses tension in his muscles like he died all of a sudden. Fluma checks his pulse but he still had one. Spyro wasn't dead but yet he was still asleep. Fluma then restrained Spyro's limbs so he couldn't harm himself until he woke up. Fluma was wondering what was going on in Spyro's head.

"Where am I?" Spyro asks.

In his mind Spyro is in utter blackness with nothing around him except more and more darkness. In the background a laugh could be heard along with other voices muttering things he could not understand.

"I can hear you out there. Now tell me where I am. Now!" Spyro says as his voice gets more and more irritated.

Suddenly he hears a single voice that he knew by heart. Suddenly a light came from nowhere and standing in front of him was Cynder with Ignitus beside her. Spyro runs over and hugs her. Cynder hugs Spyro for a moment but then Spyro felt that there was something wrong. All around him a city came and he, Cynder, and Ignitus were standing in the middle of a street. But then he heard a loud screeching sound as a gigantic black cloud drops from the sky and hits the streets of the city taking down any buildings beneath it. The cloud stood up like a squid using the four arm like sections of cloud to support it up. Next thing Spyro knew a gigantic black laser fires from the cloud's center and it was heading straight for Ignitus.

Spyro jumps and catches Ignitus taking his son out of the lasers path. Ignitus runs over to his mother and they run for the docks where ships were preparing to leave the city as more and more of the black clouds dropped from the sky with nothing to stop them. Spyro flies through the sky trying to distract the cloud so it wouldn't focus on the ships that were leaving now. But no matter what he did the cloud just got closer and closer to the ships. Then one of the clouds fires a black laser that hits Spyro and sends him into the ceiling of a building.

Spyro hits the ceiling plowing through it and sending him crashing into the floor with debris falling upon his body making it impossible to move. Spyro tries to remove the sections of the ceiling that collapsed on him so he could get back into the fight. But it was pointless. He looks out the hole in the wall of the building and sees the ships all leaving as the Dark clouds got closer and closer. He sees Cynder and Ignitus get on the last ship as it sailed away from the city. But Cynder only saw Ignitus get on the ship. She jumped off the ship and flew towards the city knowing Spyro was still in there. Spyro calls out to Cynder urging her to get away from the city as a cloud starting charging a laser. Cynder just kept flying she wouldn't leave Spyro to die alone here. Again and again Spyro calls out to her but she just kept flying towards him. Then the laser shoots from the cloud and Cynder is able to evade the first laser. But then it fired again and this time the laser hits her wing obliterating it on impact. Cynder falls to the ground as the cloud charges for another laser.

Spyro tries to get out of the debris with all of his might but he wasn't strong enough. He looks for a brief second and sees Cynder on her feet trying to get away from the cloud but she trips and falls. She looks back towards Spyro as the laser came from the Dark cloud. Cynder is obliterated from the laser.

Spyro screamed in agony with tears running from his eyes. Then he looks up and sees another laser come from the cloud this time aiming for him. Spyro closes his eyes waiting for what would happen next. But there was no pain. He waited for a couple seconds then opens his eyes to find himself floating in complete darkness again. He lifts up his paw and notices a faint red glow coming from behind him. He was afraid to look behind but did so anyway.

Behind him there was a huge black eye with a red slit for a pupil like a lizard's eye. Darkness was coming from the eye as if it was a pump.

"You will end." A deep dark demonic voice says from the eye.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Spyro asks.

"You already know who I am. You just don't know it." The voice says.

The eye then disappears leaving Spyro alone in the darkness. Once more Spyro is alone. He closes his eyes and lets the darkness take him. Then he heard a single voice coming from behind him. It was a dragoness's voice and was light towards him. Spyro looks behind him and sees an adult Dragoness standing behind him. She was a Red dragoness with a yellow underbelly just like Ignitus had. The horns on her head looked like Spyro's and her eyes were colored a light purple. It couldn't be who Spyro thought it was.

Spyro mumbles something inaudible. But then the Dragoness placed her paw on Spyro's shoulder and he started to calm himself at her touch.

"It's okay Spyro you don't need to fight anymore." The Dragoness tells Spyro.

Spyro then hugged the Dragoness and started to cry on her. Then in an instant Spyro awakens from his slumber to find his friends all around Fluma's lab. To his right was Cynder and Ignitus and to his left was Val and Dem. Spyro felt at home now.

Deep in the forest Remer, Demodius, and Avarok lead their group of Wolves through the forest. Demodius follows behind Remer and Avarok watches over Volteer who just had his wings removed and was now their prisoner. Remer leads the group looking for a location that an unknown source had told him to find. Remer looks behind them and sees the Wolves starting to tire. Then he stops and turns to them.

"Do not falter now when we are so close to our goal. Not too long until we find our new home." Remer tells the troops.

"Come on Remer be rational you old man. You've been leading us nowhere for the past couple of days and what do we have to show for it. Nothing! You're leading us on a hunt with no prey. I think it's time I take command." Demodius tells Remer to his face.

Remer chuckles at what Demodius had said. He liked Demodius he reminded him of when he was young.

"You don't get it Demodius. I'm in command for a reason. We need to find a secret not even Spyro knows of and she is hidden around here somewhere." Remer tells Demodius while Avarok comes up to Remer.

"She? Who are we looking for now?" Avaraok asks.

"What's the way to get to a child? Turn his or her parents against them." Remer says.

"But his father was killed by Frederick years ago?" Avarok reminds Remer.

"His mother escape and she was infected by Frederick cursed disease." Remer tells Avarok.

"Let the creator destroy the created. I kind of like the sound of it." Demodius says.

Avarok looks at Demodius who suddenly decided to agree with Remer for a change. Then he looked at Remer who had a wolfish grin on his face.

"Well even if we find her how are we going to get her on our side?" Avarok asks.

"That Avarok is a simple answer. The same reason why Zirra attacked him and Cynder we trick her into believing Spyro is evil. Then she will want to help us stop what she has created." Remer tells Avarok.

"We'll have to set up camp for the night. The men need to rest this night." Avarok tells Remer.

"Very well. Tell the men to set up camp for the night." Remer tells Avarok then turns to Demodius. "Demodius since your obviously don't need any rest you will come with me to find her." Remer tells Demodius.

"Yes Remer. But how are we going to find her during the night?" Demodius asks.

"We'll find her. My master will help me with that." Remer says with his voice getting a bit darker.

Then Remer flies off with Demodius trying to keep up with him while the Wolf troops set up camp. Remer then blacks out but keeps on his path with Demodius behind him. In Remer's mind he is speaking with a large black eye with a red slit for a pupil like a lizard's eye.

"What do you have to report Remer?" The eye asks Remer with a deep demonic voice.

"We are approaching the fortress that the Black Dragon used as her fortress. It will serve a Spire for our cause and is located in a Dark area that the Dragons find it hard to get into." Remer tells the eye.

"What of Nightmare?" The eye asks.

"The General will return my lord. As soon as we find someone that will help us fight the purple pest." Remer informs the eye.

"Do not fail me Remer. This dimension is new to us. There are no reinforcements if you fail me." The eye tells Remer.

"I will not fail then. You can have full faith within me my lord." Remer tells the eye.

"Good Remer. Report back to me directly when you release Nightmare. Once he is released you are to start construction on the Spire. I need to know what we are up against." The eye tells Remer.

"Yes sir!" Remer says placing his paw on his chest. "All hail lord Belitinog!"

* * *

**Belitinog and Nightmare belong to me.**

**Well there's the reveal. Belitinog is on the Dragon world. But if spyro tracks down Remer before he builds the Spire he can stop the Underworld invasion that is to come from this. Also Spyro's mother is alive but possibly evil. Where is she? You might asks. Well keep reading to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late update guys. I didn't want to post over the holidays because my post are getting a bit violent now and the peace on earth thing. Anyway since I didn't post I got two chapters doen and I've been putting alot of thought into these ones. I've also started a new romance themed dragon book for fiction press that takes place in the Final War universe before Belitinog's rise to power on Litwania. It's about the main hero's parents and not about him. Well the main hero of Litwania. Anyweay I hope you all had a wonerful new yeas I know I did because I now got Skyrim on my new laptop and I'm making a special mod for it. As soon as I can figure out how to make it. All characters from the Final War belong to me and me alone. Let's conintue with the story now.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 The Grand Scheme**

Remer and Demodius land on the ground and start going on foot. Remer was lost in thought while Demodius followed him. Demodius then started wondering what Remer needed with Cynder's old Spire that she used to enter Convexity when Spyro was young. Demodius noticed Remer was lost in thought and saw this as a chance to get rid of him. He raised his tail then he blacked out and saw the eye that Remer had seen in his vision. He came back to himself and realized what he was fixing to do. Killing Remer would solve nothing. Besides if he was going to get rid of Avarok Remer was the perfect way to do it. But of all the Dragons Remer had seen in his time there was something off about Remer. He was more focused like Malefor but older.

Demodius in a way didn't know what to expect from Remer. He could tell by the way that he walked around and led the troops that he was afraid of nothing and that he was always thinking it was like he was being guided by an unknown force of some kind. Then he noticed something on his neck that no one else bothered to notice. There was a strange mark on the back of Remer's neck. It was strange cross. But instead of crossing at the point where it crossed was a circle that was above the crossed lines. Above that was a line that came all the way up to his head.

The mark was different then the mark of doom that the Dark God had adopted. This symbol appeared in many books that Dark God spent his time reading in his palace in the Dark Realm. He called it the mark of the Underworld. Just then Remer looked back at Demodius and Demodius looked away fearing that Remer thought he started learning too much about him. But he grinned and came beside him instead.

"What do you wish to know Demodius?" Remer asks Demodius.

"That mark on your back what is it?" Demodius asks.

"It is the mark of Darkness, Corruption, and Power. It is the mark of the Underworld Alliance." Remer tells Demodius.

"And that is what exactly?" Demodius asks.

"A religious cult that follows the true Dark God till their last breath." Remer tells Demodius.

"And that god would be who?" Demodius asks.

"That I won't tell you until you are ready to learn." Remer tells Demodius noticing that he was anxious to know.

Demodius then turned his attention back to the way they were going. The moon lit the ground just enough so Demodius and Remer could see in front of them to know where they were going. It was a full moon and howling could be heard in the back ground. Demodius then looked over and noticed Remer holding something in his paw. Curious of what it was he started ask Remer but before he could utter a sound Remer placed the object in a pouch in his cape.

"Why do you fight Remer?" Demodius asks.

"It pains me to remember. To me it seems I was fighting for my life. My father was an abusive Dragon in nature and punished me for things I never did and my mother was never around and she was the only one that really cared. In truth my early years taught me something…." Remer says but stops talking for a moment.

"What was that?" Demodius asks.

"If you want to obtain anything in life then you need to take it by force. Or you wait for the chance to take it." Remer tells Demodius.

"Sounds. Like my kind of saying." Demodius says focusing back on the path.

In front of them was a mountain that seemed to come up out of the forest. They were nearing their destination. Demodius scans the bottom of the mountain checking the rocks for an opening while Remer stands back and watches. Demodius then goes back to Remer finding nothing in the rocks.

"You said there is supposed to be a cave here." Demodius tells Remer.

"There is. You're not looking the right way. That's all." Remer says then closes his eyes and says something in a foreign language that Demodius did not recognize.

Suddenly Remer's eyes turn pitch black and he sees Dragon track leading into the mountain. Tracks that didn't belong to Demodius. He came over to the rocks where the tracks ended and saw a piece of grass leaning out of a crack in a rock in front of him. He then pushed the rock that the grass was leaning out of and a door into the side of the mountain opens up in front of him. Demodius follows Remer inside the doorway as it closes behind him.

"Spyro what are you talking about? What eye?" Cynder asks Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder were in the castle of Warfang where they were speaking with Flavius who had returned from a long trip.

"The eye. The one from my vision. Whatever it is it's more powerful then Dark God was." Spyro tells Cynder and Flavius who was sitting in his throne which was like Malefor's but made of a gold like rock.

"Spyro had it occurred to you that maybe not all of your visions are true. Last time you came to me you told me the world was going to end and nothing happened. These visions of yours are nothing more than just a couple of bad dreams. There is no eye and there never will be. It's all in your head." Flavius tells Spyro.

Outside the throne room Flame and Ember were beside the wall. Flame was in front of Ember trying to listen in on the conversation while Ember stood behind him waiting for something to happen.

"What's going on?" Ember asks Flame.

"I don't know let me listen in and stop talking you'll give us away." Flame whispers to Ember then listens some more.

"What now." Ember says outloud.

"Ember." Flame whispers to Ember.

"Sorry." Ember tells Flame.

Flame listens as Cynder speaks to Spyro.

"Spyro Flavius is right. Even if this eye from your vision exsist why would it pose a threat to any of us?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"I…. I don't know it's just one of those feelings I get like with Frederick or Malefor. I just know one thing. I might lose you." Spyro tells Cynder.

Flame then feels something push against him. It was Ember she was leaning over to listen in on the conversation as well. Flame knew she was still interested in Spyro. Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud. But as Ember leaned over to listen in Flame started to lose his balance and they both fell over on the ground in the opening of the doorway. As Spyro, Cynder, and Flavius look at the door they see Flame and Ember getting to their feet.

Flame looks at Flavius and smiles then he whispers to Ember.

"I think we should go." Flame says then walks away leaving Ember staring at Spyro.

Flame looks back at Ember and pulls her away from the door.

"Now I think we can continue with our investigation." Flavius says.

"There's nothing more to investigate." Cynder says.

"Cynder. I know you and Spyro are close to each other you might be parents now but our land still has laws that should be obeyed." Flavius tells Cynder.

"He's gone through enough Flavius. We've saved this world time and time again and you should treat us as friends not civilians." Cynder tells Flavius with a hint of anger brewing in her voice.

"Cynder I'm trying the best I can but are armies are scattered thin because of Avarok and Malefor's forces. You are both heores and you are my friends but there's not much else I can do." Flavius says.

"You could try believing me this time." Spyro says with a smart attitude.

"No listen. I believe you but if the civilians know about this they might think that we are insane or worse. If this eye of yours does exsist then maybe that machine of yours can help you find out more about it. But I don't know anything." Flavius tells Spyro.

"Alright then." Spyro says then turns around to leave the room.

Cynder follows behind Spyro noticing that something else was wrong with him. He walked differently and acted differently to Flavius. But he talked kind of sad towards Cynder. She knew obviously that something was horribly wrong. She came up beside him and rubbed up against him and there was no reaction from him. He just looked at her with a strange look in his eye.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asks.

"I won't lose you. No matter what." Spyro says to Cynder as a tear comes from his eye.

Cynder knew that this vision was more than just a vision. Spyro actually thought she was going to die.

"Spyro I won't leave. Until the end I'll be at your side." Cynder reassured Spyro.

"I know but I don't want to lose anyone. Nevilis was enough." Spyro says.

"We can save him Spyro. We just need to find a way to." Cynder says.

"Alright Cynder. Maybe you're right." Spyro says finally giving into what Cynder was saying.

"Yah besides I had something else in mind. We deserve a break anyway. I think we should just head home and rest after all we've been up most of the night, Kirk and Glacia went to bed and so did Val and Dem." Cynder says.

"Yah you're right." Spyro says getting tired after staying up so late.

Spyro and Cynder head off to the Dragon temple and head to their room to get to sleep. They find Ignitus in his bead sound asleep as Cyril took care of him while they were gone every now and then. They got into their bed and went to sleep as normal. But there was something else in the room. The curtains of the window flowed as wind came by the window. But besides the curtains a long piece of cloth flows with it. Suddenly a grey cloaked figure steps from the curtains and turns towards Spyro. The figure's face was shadowed by the hood of the cloak that covered most of his body except his steel boot that came to a point and the bones of his fingers. He reached to a sword that hung around his hip and pulled it out of its holder. The blade was serrated and colored black with a blood red blade. He raped his fingers around the hilt of the sword but then put it back in it's sheathe.

Silently he went around the room causing not a sound and he brushed through the room. He scanned through the room leaving Ignitus asleep in his bed and his parents asleep. Then he came to the purple stone amulet Val had given him years ago. The creature looked at the stone for a couple of seconds but moves on. He went through personal belongings and various other things but then he turned his head back as if someone or something was calling him. He made his way back to the window when he stopped and reached out with his bone like fingers and placed them on Spyro's head. Spyro breath could be seen as the air around him got colder and he shivered in his sleep. Spyro opened his eyes because of the cold and the figure was gone. Spyro looked towards the window as the curtains settle as if a gust of wind blew through them.

Spyro thought that it was just the wind that woke him up. He had forgotten to close the window tonight. He went over and closed the window and went off to bed when he looked in the room beside where Ignitus was sleeping and saw a drawer pulled out just a bit. He got back out of bed and went to close the drawer when he noticed strange footprints all around the room. He turned back and headed back to bed when he found the window open again. Closing it as he went to by he got by Cynder thinking all was normal.

Out of the window was the cloaked figure with the stone amulet in his hand. He was walking down the paved road that led from the city. He walked like a monk giving him a cover. As got further from the city he got off the road and headed through the woods as fast as he could zipping around like a humming bird through the bushes and other objects in his way. His only objective was to return to his master's side. Whoever it may be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this is actually the first chapters that introduces a character from the Final War universe. You know what.**

**All the following characters belong to me. Fate and Belitinog.**

**There we go. Now fr those of my readers that doesn't know who or what Belitinog is well this chapter will help give you an idea of what he is like and what is past is like. It should be interesting when or if I bring him into this book because well... He's epic. But at the same time he's a villian. He also is my most intellegent strategist. Like me in my strategy games. Let's just continue the story. Boy I thinking I need to take a break since I've been writing for a week straight to get this far and the next chapter is long. It's over 3,000 words now.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 The Demons Lord**

Day arrives as it did every other day. All the citizens of Warfang got out their homes to start their normal routine. The Dragon Guardians return to the castle. But once there they discover that Volteer the electric Dragon Guardian was missing not only that but Spyro himself was missing as well along with Cynder and their child. Terrador knew that something was wrong right away if they took Ignitus with them. Out in the city streets Val and Demetara bring their family out to get some supplies. Kirk and Glacia were in the castle of Warfang getting something to eat while Flame and Ember were up to their usual shenanigans.

Above the ocean Cynder and Spyro fly over the ocean high enough they were in the clouds. Ignitus was on Cynder's back because he was not old enough to fly yet. Unlike Cipher and Demora who gained that ability directly from their mother and father the reason why is because his wings never fully developed and are in their final stages of developing. Cynder keeps balance to make sure that Ignitus remained on her back and not in the water below. She looked over at Spyro who was focused on getting the White Isles. If anyone knew what was going on it would be the Chronicler Ignitus.

"Spyro are you sure that he would know about the visions that you are having Flavius and Harbinger told us that these things in our visions never existed." Cynder says to Spyro.

"He has to know. He was right about Frederick and Dark God. He just has to know." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Listen to reason. He probably wouldn't know anyway. We're flying out here for nothing. We need to focus and finding Remer and Avarok before they muster their forces." Cynder tells Spyro trying to get through to him.

"I need to know what this is. What this thing in my head is." Spyro says remembering the eye that he saw in his vision the eye that spoke with him.

"Spyro you're being stubborn like always." Cynder says knowing that might jog something.

"Maybe I am but I'm…." Spyro says looking at Cynder with Ignitus on her back. "I'm afraid of losing what I have." Spyro says as a tear runs from his eye.

"How do you think I feel? I was raised with a psychotic spirit in my head and forced to do whatever that spirit wish. Not to mention the whole Demodius thing." Cynder tells Spyro trying to make him feel better. After all she never had a family either.

"Oh yah Demodius… Wait you never told me what fully happened between you two. Was Zirra in control or was it all you." Spyro asks Cynder making her blush.

"Well it was… Uh… Let's leave that just to me." Cynder says trying to shimmey around the subject.

"No I want to know who was with my mate before me." Spyro says again.

"Well let me just say that we all make mistakes and Demodius was one of mine." Cynder says.

"Are you going to kiss now?" Ignitus asks.

"Yah why not." Cynder says and flies over to give Spyro a kiss on the cheek.

When she was done giving Spyro a kiss she floated back her original distance from him and followed him again with his cheeks red.

"Gross. I'm never getting a girlfriend." Ignitus says disgusted with the kiss his mother gave to his father.

"Well that's what I thought until I rescued your mother." Spyro says to Ignitus.

They fly through the sky heading on their way when a blue flash of light flashes through the clouds. This was strange because there was no storm. Spyro noticed this and flew upward to check it out while Cynder hovered in place holding Ignitus by the tail with her paw. Ignitus wasn't too happy about it.

"Why can't I fly up there with dad?" Ignitus ask his mother.

Cynder holds Ignitus with both of her paws sometimes Ignitus asked a lot of good questions but she and Spyro never really told him why he couldn't fly with his friends or at all for that matter.

"Well sorry but you can't not yet." Cynder told Ignitus.

"Why?" Ignitus asks.

Cynder didn't want to answer that. She looked up and saw Spyro coming down from the cloud. Ignitus got on Cynder's back as she flew to meet Spyro as he came to a stop.

"Cynder you may want to look at this." Spyro says then turns around and flies back into the cloud with Cynder following him.

They go into the cloud but instead of going through it they find themselves on a piece of land inside the cloud. It was white as the cloud itself and took Spyro a while to discover it. Spyro landed on the flat ground but Cynder was having second thoughts and was hesitating to land. Spyro reached out his paw and helped her land on the ground. As soon as Cynder got on the ground Ignitus jumped up and ran around the open space. It was a lot more comfortable than sitting on his mother's back.

"Ignitus get back here." Cynder said.

"Cynder let him be. He's a boy after all I used to be the same way. After all what's the worst that can happen?" Spyro tells Cynder.

"You're right I guess." Cynder said then took a moment to look around in the alien environment they had entered. "So where are we?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"You are in the realm of destiny Dragons." A voice said from behind Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder turned around to see a cloaked human standing behind them. The cloak covering his body was a light purple and his hood was a darker purple that covered his face with shadow. On his neck was a leather pad that went around his neck and covered his shoulders. The leather pad was colored a dark blue and the lining along the side of the robe was white a sign of purity.

The man looked down and saw Ignitus at his feet. The man kneeled down and rubbed Ignitus's head and Ignitus liked it like a cat. What was visible of the figure's face was his mouth and he was smiling.

"Well now little one welcome to my home." The Man said getting back to his feet and focusing his attention on Spyro and Cynder who were not certain of who or what he was. "I guess you came here for answers Spyro." The man said directly to Spyro.

"How did you know my name?" Spyro asked.

"I know many things that you and Cynder do not know. Come and I will show you." The man says then turns around and walks away from them.

Spyro and Cynder look at each other thinking that the other knew what was going on while Ignitus followed the man like he knew him. But to Spyro there was no threat from the man and Cynder didn't feel threatened either and followed him with Spyro behind her. The man lifts his left arm and a gigantic mansion appeared from the cloud. The architecture was a combination of all sorts that were brought to together perfectly to make it. But no structure like this could have been made by hand. The man walks up the marble steps that led to the entrance of the structure with Ignitus following beside him. Spyro and Cynder go up the stairs noticing how the steps were aligned. This place had a true sense of peace and tranquility unlike the Dragon Temple but at the same time it was still alien to them.

The inside of the structure was colored with bright colors. Gold, blue, yellow, white and various other colors that combined mad the interior beautiful. Along the right wall were books cases that were about to burst with the amount of books they contained. Along the left was a stone stair case that went up then curved to another floor that overlooked the floor below like a balcony overlooking the first floor over that floor the ceiling was a large multi colored skylight that showed the sky changing color when you look through it. And below the skylight was an empty rounded space like the Dragon training grounds in the temple. Around that open space were more book cases filled with books.

Spyro looked around and tried to make out what the books said on the side but he could not read the words because they kept changing shape on him. He went up the stairs to the second floor along with the man and Ignitus. Cynder remained on the first floor admiring some of the carved marble statues that were scattered around the room. The man sits down in a chair that appeared right beneath the skylight and Ignitus lies down beside the chair. The man looks at Spyro who was tryin to read the books on the shelves but still could not.

Spyro then noticed the man looking at him and walked back towards the man after he put the book he was reading back on the shelf.

"I think you're books are…" Spyro started to say but was then cut off by the man.

"Broken. No my child. You cannot read them because the cosmos does not want you to." The man says like a riddle.

Oh great the last thing Spyro needed was a riddle.

"But I'm a hero. I need to know something." Spyro tells the man.

"Patience child of the cosmos your answer will come when you are ready to accept it." The man says.

"It won't maybe you can help me?" Spyro asks the man.

"What do you need to k now hero?" The man asks rising from the chair.

"Well I've had a vision that none of my elders know what it is about. It's an eye. Not just any eye. When I see it I feel afraid and drained of energy. Like it harms me in my dreams even when it's not near me. I've also seen a vision that I'm going to lose Cynder and my son. I need to know what this is threatening me and my family." Spyro tells the man.

"You're world is coming under attack." The man says the happiness in his voice disappearing.

"Under attack? Attack by what?" Spyro asks.

"A God. The God of Darkness and Evil. The god that started a war that almost destroyed the Heavens themselves. A God feared by name alone." The man tells Spyro.

"Who is it?" Spyro asks.

"His name is Belitinog." The man says to Spyro.

"Who's Belitinog?" Spyro asks.

"He was a prince once. Inheritor of all his father's kingdom. He gave it all up to free the Demons from their enslavement." The man tells Spyro.

"I don't see the proble. He freed people. He doesn't sound like a dark lord to me." Spyro tells the man.

The man looked at Spyro. Even though he couldn't see the man's face but from what he said next he was obviously worried for Spyro's world.

"He may not seem that way. Bu the years of being the overlord of the Underworld alliance has changed his moral standing and know his judgment is clouded." The man tells Spyro going to one of the four bookshelves and picking up one of the books.

"So what are we going to do to stop him. If he's anything like Dark God I should be able to stop him before he brings his army here." Spyro says to the man as he read through the book.

"It's not that simple." The Man says closing the book. " The forces of evil are fixing to release General Nightmare." Then the man places the book back in the bookcase.

"General Nightmare." Spyro says taking a moment to analyze the name. "Sounds like a redundant name. But he's probably feared if he's named Nightmare." Spyro says.

"Nightmare gives the Underworld alliance the bad name it has. He's a psychopath and is one you never want to anger. He killed his mother and father and was dunked in a bat of acid that removed his skin but left his ligaments and his bones." The man tells Spyro.

"So where can I find this Nightmare?" Spyro asks.

"You will find him in the tomb of the old god. There you will see truth." The man tells Spyro then heads down the stairs with Ignitus and Spyro following him.

"Old God? What do you mean?" Spyro asks.

"You will find your way. I'ts not my place to lead you on your path hero. " The man says as he looked over at Cynder who was approaching the stair case. "You two must hurry they are getting ready as we speak." The man tells Spyro.

"Wait I didn't get your name." Spyro says as he got ready to leave with Cynder and Ignitus.

"You already know who I am. Now go your world needs you one last time." The man says snding Spyro and Cynder on their way."

The man watches as Spyro and Cynder exit the cloud and went on their way to stop Avarok and Demodius.

"May the Destiny Sword guide your path Spyro." The man says closing the giant doors to his home.


	11. Chapter 11 Releasing the Terror

**Sorry guys about the long delay. My Internet hasn't been working much since I installed SWTOR on my laptop. It works on the game but it won't let me access it much unless I use google Chrome which for some reason won't let me log in. I have no idea with this technical. Well other then helping my little brother in SWTOR I've been developing or working on a mod of Star Wars Empire at War FOC which should be done around March if I can get it all working. I'm still working on this but the internet connection tends to be a problem unless if I am able to screw with to get it working. Anyway let's just continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Unleashing The Terror**

Spyro and Cynder sore over the wilderness with Ignitus on Cynder's back. Spyro looks through the forest as he follows a trail throught the woods with Cynder following behind him. There was no sign of the soldiers or of anyone or thing being there for the past couple of days. Spyro lands on the ground checking around for any other signs. He didn't wat to waste his time tracking Avarok on a a trade route. Cynder lands slowly and lets Ignitus off gently. Ignitus watches as his look for clues that suggest the Avarok and Demodius went through this way. If only hunter was here then this would take less time. Then Spyro noticed a footprint left by a Wolf soldir that suggest that Avarok was heading in the direction of Cynder's old palace. But there was no sign of Demodius or Remer from what he could find.

"Remer and Demodius aren't with Avarok." Spyro tells Cynder as he stated walking toward her.

"Well maybe they left to find supplies for the troops?" Cynder told Spyro.

"No." Spyro says taking a moment to analyze the ground. "Demodius wouldn't go out and get supplies for his troops." Spyro says noticing some dragon footprints in the dirt. They were old now but recent. "Demodius and Remer flew off somewhere."

"Where?" Cynder asks.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Spyro says flapping his wings as he planned to go up in the air and see if he can see where Remer and Demodius went.

"Spyro. Don't kill Remer. Demodius is still in there." Cynder reminds Spyro.

"I won't." Spyro says then looks at his son who was beside Cynder. "Cynder take Ignitus back to Warfang then get Val and head to your old fortress. You might be able to find some answers there." Spyro tells Cynder as he got into the air and flies straight up to see over the land.

"Be careful Spyro." Cynder says as she watches Spyro take off into the air. She then looks down to her son and lets him get on her back then take off through the air to go to Warfang.

As Cynder sores away with Ignitus on her back Spyro looks around trying to find clues on where Demodius and Remer have gone. He looks all around trying to find the trail until he looks towards Cynder old palace. He coul;dn't see the actual castle but he saw some dark ominous clouds brewing as if something dark and powerful was there. But from the ominous clouds came black lightning. Then he notices some mind flashes as he looked at the blackened cloud. He saw the eye again. That eye that same eye that has been haunting for the past couple of days. But this time it was different he was not afraid of it. He actaully sensed wisdom and justice from the eye and not darkness and destruction.

Spyro then looked around and noticed a shiny peice of metal in the forest. He sored down and plucked up the peice of metal to examine it more clearly. It was a shard of metal from a metal suit of armor. Most likely Remer's. Spyro sored back up into the sky snd saw a section in branches that were parted like a path in the branches like something very fast was soring over it. Like two full grown dragons Spyro thought. Spyro sored down and follows the parted path through the branches hopping that this would lead him to Remer and Demodius where ever they were.

Unknown to Spyro what awaited him.

He arrived at a mountian that just came out of the forest that strecthed until it almost touched the clouds. He sees the stone wall and nothing more. Looking around he sees Dragon footprints Demodius and Remer were her for certain but where did they go? Spyro looks around and countinuely discovers that the trail ends at the stone wall of the mountain. Spyro was curious by this until he saw a blade of grass sticking from the wall. Then it hit him. This was a wall like the one Zirra opened before they fought Dark God. But this was not designed by an Adalisk instead it seemed to be designed by a normal dragon.

Knowing this he eventually finds the way to open the door and does so. He enters the cave and the door shuts behind him. The sound of the door closing echoed through the cave it was loud and if Remer and Demodius were still in the cave they certainly heard him. He ran through the cave few but then suddenly the ground beneath him disappears and he drops into a large open area in the cave. He hits the ground that was over twelve twenty feet below where he entered. He gets to his feet and shakes to get the dirt off of him. He looks around feeling the same ominus presence that he felt when he first encountered the Golem. A matter of fact this place looked like where he fought that thing.

He walked around in a circle and there was nothing broken as far as he could. Now he tried to look around but the cave was so Dark that he couldn't see a thing not like at the mouth of the cave where there was still light from the sun. Where was Sparx when he needed him. Spyro thought to himself knowing know one else was around him. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He then prepares to fire a bolt of fire to help light the room. It wouldn't make much light but it would give him enough light to see. When he fires the fire bolt he is shoked to Cynder weeping in front of him. She is holding what seemed like Ignintus's body in her arms. Spyro knew that this was only a vision like he's been having lately. But he was still drawn to this one and he felt in his gut that it was more than a vision. He reached out with his paw and was able touch her on the shoulder. It then hit Spyro that this was more than a vision that she was really there.

He examined the body that she was holding and it was indeed Ignitus's. He closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens his eyes he looks over to Cynder and her body changed. Her skin was pail and her body was covered in large gapping cut and stab wounds and from them was droplets of blood that led a trail as they came from her wound to the ground. her stomach was cut open as well like a wolf got to it or something like that. He was afraid to at her any longer and decided to close his eyes. But this time when he opened them he was looking at gory scene of Cynder's face right in front her face was covered in blood and her eyes were pure white like her soul was gone. She then shreiked at Spyro. The shreik knocked Spyro over and he bashed his head on a rock. It didn't harm him much but it hurt. He closed his eyes and looked towards where Cynder was and she was gone along with the body she was holding.

"What?" Spyro says not beleiving what just happened. This must of been some kind of ghost or something that wants to play mental games with him. He gathers himself together then sees a path leading further into the cavern. "Well if you want to play mental games then here I am." Spyro says then walked into the path that led further into the cavern. He continually fires little bolts of fire to keep the cavern lit enough so he could see where he was going. He then found a large rock blocking his path and climned over it and lands with a thud. He looks down and fires another fire bolt and the cavern ahead of him lit up. He was shocked when he looked down at beneath him. Beneath him he saw bloody footprints from a Dragon that led further down the cavern. Mayve whatever he saw earlier went that way.

Spyro continues onward not afraid of what would later come at least so he thought. As he walked he heard groaning coming from behind him like something was dying of hunger or dehidration. Spyro tunred to look behind and fired a fire bolt. There was nothing behind him as far as he could tell. But behind him he heard faint footsteps like someone or something was coming from behind him. Along with the footsteps was a light scratching that accompanied it. Spyro then knew something. He might not be that alone anymore.

Spyro continues further down the cavern passageway as it got closer to him. He had to fold his wings inward just to fit in the passageway now. Not only that but the ominous sound that continued to come from behind him sounded like it was getting closer and closer with every step he took. As Spyro continued onward e also noticed the air starting to get colder. He could see his breath now. Not only that but the muscles in his legs spazed to warm them up. It was colder at the floor of the cavern then higher up.

But then he felt the ground beneath him give way. He was falling now and the space that he was falling through was too thin for him to open his wings without serious injury. With that out of the question and nothing to grab Spyro just braced for impact with the ground which seemed like a lifetime to him before hit it a seconds later. Miraclously Spyro was able to get to his feet and shake the dirt off of him that collected on his body when he hit the ground. Looking up he noticed the hole he fell through seemed to be more then a couple stories upward. But that wasn't possible. He would have broken some bones if he really fell from that height.

Looking around he noticed mutiple passageways all around him each adjacent to the other and placed around him. He couldn't see much and he was running low on energy to fire more fire bolts. Now he was really wishing he brought Sparx or Cynder with him. He would even settle for Flame or Ember as long as they knew where they were going at this point because he really had no idea now. But one thing was good out of this. Whatever was following him couldn't get down here without stumbling down that hole he made through the floor.

Spyro continues on his way when he hears the sound again this time getting closer and closer like it was in the air or something. But there was something different this time. It felt like someone was making the sound now and not something like an animal. But whatever the thing was Spyro didn't waste time to find out. He continued along the way when he came to a corner. As he turned around it he bashes his head into a hard object. He slides to his belly and collapses as object fell on his back with a bone breaking crack.

He feels the object on his back and finds out that it was a large rock. But it couldn't have been just hanging in the pathway unless someone put it there. He is able to turn his body around so he could try to push the large rock off of him. The sounhd that seemed to be following him got closer and closer as he did so. This time it was a scrapping sound like a sword gettin drug across the floor of the cave.

Spyro is able to get the rock off of himself when he looked behind him and saw a shadow come around a corner. He then gained some speed to get away from the sound but then found himself at the end of the cavern. He was at a rock wall now there was no opening. There wasn't enough room for him to use fire without taking the oxygen away from the air around him. He thought for a moment as the sound got closer and closer behind him. Then it hit him. He turned around and charged at the object making the sound thinking that whatever it was would be startled by the dragon charging at him. But that wasn't how it played out.

He was stopped by whatever it was following him and the thin actually grabbed him by the throat and held on with such force that it was like trying to breathe through an ash cloud without inhailing ash. He opened his eyes to see a creature dressed in a full body grey cloak that covered it's face with a pitch black shadow. Spyro looked down and saw the demonic sword attached to the thing's hip. Spyro then noticed the black steel gauntlet that it wore over it's hand and lower arm. Spyro couldn't see the creature's face but he knew what ever it was seemed to be looking into his eyes. The creatures claw like fingures squeezed tighter and tighter around Spyro's neck until it suddenly released him in a single movement.

Spyro hits the ground rubbing his throat as it started to open again. He coughed for a little bit then he found himself looked at the steel boots of the creature that had just grabbed him. He looked up and saw the creature had the sword unsheathed and was pointing it down at him. Spyro could see the sword's blood colored edge and the black of the steel used to forge it. It wasn't like any sword he had ever seen. Just the sight of it made Spyro shiver.

"Get to your feet mortal." The thing said with a ghost like voice that didn't even echo in the cave. The voice was so light but yet was loud enough for Spyro to hear it.

Spyro did as the thing said and got to his feet. The creature still pointed the sword at Spyro's nose making a point that he was not to be messed with. Spyro looked at the creature's stance and it was standing in perfect form like a master of the technique.

"What are you?" Spyro said. That was the first thing he said sense he heard the sound behind him.

The creature remained silent only point the sword at Spyro keeping its arm perfectly still not even bending it once so ever.

"I said. What are you?" Spyro says again thinking the creature didn't hear hm the first time.

The creature didn't respond again it just stood there with nothin but the silence flowing through the air. But then the creature lowered its weapon and spoke with it's ghost like voice once more.

"Not yet." The creature says putting away his weapon.

"What are you talking about?" Spyro says not following what the thing was saying.

"Your time is not yet. The Dark Lord does not wish it." The thing says then turns around and walks back the way it came.

"Wait! I need to know who sent you!" Spyro says running to catch up with the thing.

Spyro turned the corner after the thing did but when he did so it was gone. There was nothing. Not even the sound that was following him was gone. Where did it come from? Spyro thought to himself finding an alternate route that led back out of the cave system. He exits the cave wondering what it was Remer and Demodius had come to the cave to find. But that was when he saw the smoke. It was coming where Cynder's fortress used to be.

The smoke was large like someone was burning the entirew forest down. The smoke blackened the clouds and all light in that area seemed to just be gone. It was like the darkness had come and swallowed it whole.

Meanwhile in the location where Cynder's fortress stood it was being changed by Avarok and his Wolves. The Crystals around it were being removed and used to make weapons and other items. The Spire that Cynder once used as a palace was being changed as well. The Wolves were making it taller than it once was and they were fortifying it making it more into a fortress then a palace by removing many of the furnishings had been removed to fuel the fires of the forges below.

On the ground the forges ran kicking up more and more smoke as the forgers made more and more materials to use in the construction of the Spire. Along the ground the Wolves were placing down Black crystals that pulsed full of dark energy not like when Malefor used them to power his war machines. Around these crystals the air was cold as winter and the Wolves could see their breath as they placed them on the ground. They were making some kind of arch with all of the black crystals.

On top of the Spire stood Avarok who was overlooking everything that was going on. He awaited for Remer and Demodious's return. They had been gone for a while now. Then he heard the flapping sound as Remer flew over his head with Demodius following him. Remer carried an unconsious orange Dragoness. He placed the Dragoness lightly on the ground then landed beside her. He landed just as Demodius did. Avarok and Demodius both looked at Remer like they had no idea what to do next.

"Get her locked up!" Remer yells at Avarok pointing at the Dragoness he just put on the ground.

Avarok then gets two the Wolf guards to take the Dragoness to a holding cell. Remer seemed more angered then ever now for an unknown reason. He walks over to the edge of the Spire to watch as the Wolves worked on improving the fortress for his purpose.

Remer disappeared in thought for a moment his mind was clouded with devious thoughts he stood looking at all the images that were around him and beside him was Nevilis who had been trapped inside of his twisted mind for some time.

"You don't need to do this. There's another way." Nevilis says trying to turn Remer's judgement.

"Silence worm. All that has transpired is necessary. I need to do this to please him." Remer tells Nevilis not even turning his head.

"But haven't we been through enough? I've seen what this Belitinog is capable of. Do you really want that?" Nevilis asks Remer.

"Fool you know nothing. The pain I've felt. What I've lost." Remer says looking at Nevilis for a breif moment then turns his attention back the images that were all around him. "This isn't my world. Not anymore."

"But it still is. We can stop him if you join with Spyro and the others. We can..." Nevilis says but is cut off by Remer.

"You are just a child. You cannot imagine the power of a god unless you've seen it for yourself."

"We can and we will. Lora will find a way. Just..."

"No. This will come as he seen it. This planet will belong to him and him alone."

"Your not a puppet Remer. Your a soul that's lost his way. Just let it all go and let me take over."

"Insolent boy. Your little girlfreind can't help you. There is no more Nevilis only Remer."

"Alright Remer I guess you are." Nevilis says then fades away back to the back of Remer's mind leaving him to look at all the images around him.

Then all of the images disappear and a lullaby starts playing. It was a lullaby you would sing to a child. Remer then remembered an old painful memory that didn't materialize in an image but only in his subconsious mind.

The memory was painful even though Remer didn't show it.

Remer then found himself overlooking the reconstruction of the Spire. He grinned as the Spire neared completion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys about the awfully long delay. I just got done finishing the plot of this story fully. Usually I plan these things a month ahead of time so I can get the basic storyline done before I start. But this one was different. I've done parodies with my characters from the Final War but this is my first crossover into their universe. Some of you may not know this but this story is rated M because of the Underworld and some of the units in it. I'm just in the process of introducing some characters from the Final War universe. So just work with me here. I know what I'm doing usually I just make this up as I go along since it's a fan fiction but know since I'm adding Final War characters I'm taking more time with the planing. Believe it or not but I've already made the ending. Sorry no spoilers. Let's continue onward shall we.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Tar**

Spyro arrives at Warfang within a couple hours but finds the city abandoned. It was odd. Spyro had never heard the silence fill the air here. But the silence scared Spyro. He thought back to that thing he saw in the cave. Was that a prediction of the future or a nightmare. He had to know. He had to find Cynder adn Ignitus to make sure. But as he started to move he noticed something move in the streets. He couldn't make out what it was but whatever it was ran behind some buildings. Spyro ran to the end of the street. But when he stopped there was nothing. He felt the air getting colder and checked all around him to make sure there was nothing coming towards him. That was when he saw the figure. It was tall ten foot from what Spyro could tell. It was far from him but he could estimate because of the building it stood in front of. The figure wore a cloak with a black and red cloak and his face was shadowed by the hood. The only thing visible of the thing's face was its glowing red pupil of its left eye. It reminded Spyro of the eye he's been seeing lately.

Spyro took a step closer and the thing disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Then he heard a strange voice that sounded foreign. It was a male voice that rolled the Rs as it spoke. But from the sound of it Spyro could tell that who it belonged to was selfish and thought only of himself.

"You're nothing but pathetic worms that crawl in the dirt hoping we do not find you..." The voice tells Spyro then disappears as Spyro closed his eyes. When he opened them he was outside the gate into Warfang. Everything was the way it was when he left. He enters the city and the first thing he saw was Kirk and Glacia coming towards him. They seemed a bit off somehow like they were focusing on something else.

"Spyro didn't you see that." Glacia asks.

"What. I didn't see anything on the way here." Spyro says not understanding what she was talking about.

"Cynder's tower it just started glowing. We can't actually see the towerbut the light is bright enough that we could see it from here. Something not natural is going on out there." Kirk tells Spyro.

Spyro then thinks back to the thing he saw in the cave. That made him wonder what Remer was up to. He hadn't had visions like these since they defeated Dark God a couple of years ago. But that thing. Spyro had never seen anything like it. The cloak and everything. The voice as well. It sounded like it was already dead, Now that Spyro thought about it that thing might have given him a warning of some kind. He knew instantly what to do.

"Where's Cynder?" Spyro asks Glacia who was looking at while Kirk was off doing something else Spyro couldn't tell what.

"She's at your place with Ignitus." Glacia says back.

"Good I want you to go there and tell her I'll be back." Spyro says flapping his wings stretching the muscles in them.

"Where are you going?" Glacia asks.

"To visit someone." Spyro says taking off into the air leaving Glacia and Kirk in the city.

Glacia looks over to Kirk who had just got finished doin whatever he was doing. He looked at her curiously as she looked at him.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing much just picking up some rocks and moving them that's all." Kirk says then walks off leaving Glacia alone.

She thought for a moment but then went in the direction Kirk went. She was thinking about Spyro. He seemed a bit tense she could tell from listening to his voice. She freezes to a stop as a paw was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to her side to see who it was and who she saw she didn't expect. It was Kirk. He was panting like he just ran a mile or something like that. She thought to herself that he probably did that in his electrical form again. He sometimes did that from time to time to keep his energy down. But he didn't do it much anymore only when Glacia wanted to race him.

"I thought you were headin back to our place?" She asked him.

"What?" Kirk says taking a couple breathes before he spoke again. "I was coming after you and that weird Dragon you had beside you." Kirk explains.

"But that was you." Glacia says not understanding. The Dragon she had at her side was Kirk. Or at least she thought so. She didn't look at his scale color or his face but he had the voice of Kirk and she knew his voice anywhere.

"I wasn't with you. I was back at our place taking a nap." Kirk says.

Then who was that? Glacia wonders. She shakes the thought and brings her attention back to Kirk who was standing beside her now. "Then we got a problem. A shapeshifter."

"Great this will be fun. Better than sitting around the house doing nothing all day." Kirk says with enthusiasm.

"This is not a joke Kirk. Whatever this thing is it's a shape shifter. We have to warn Flame and Ember they know these streets like the back of their paw. They should be able to help track it down." Glacia explains to Kirk. Inside she knew that Flame and Ember were clumsy together but she was right. If anyone could help them find this thing it would be them.

"Alright. As long as we get back in time for supper. I feel really hungry." Kirk says to Glacia rubbing his stomach as it growled a bit. Glacia shook her head and took the lead as they started in the direction of Flame and Ember's home. But as they did they see a Dragon couple walking down the street. They were young and obviously not outside to just take a walk. Glacia couldn't stand by and possibly let them become possible targets for whatever this thing was.

"Hay you two are supposed to be at home not outside at the moment." Glacia tells the male Fire Dragon. Both of them stop and turn to look at Glacia while Kirk continued but stopped when he noticed Glacia was not beside him.

"What's it to you anyway? We're adults now we don't need to listen to you." The male Dragon tells Glacia. Typical. Glacia thought to herself. Then again when she and Kirk reached that age where they were adults physically but not mentally. She looked at the male and the female dragons. She didn't know they're names but she felt like she needed to get them at least off of the streets.

"What's your names?" Glacia asks the male Dragon.

"I'm Blaze and she's Crystal." He the male Dragon says pointing at the female Earth Dragon beside him. "We were wondering around trying to find a friend of ours out here in the streets."

"Really?" Glacia asks.

"Yep." Blaze says.

"At night. Before the su comes up. That doesn't sound right to me." Kirk says coming over beside Glacia. He was in his default red state.

"So what are you two going to do report us to the Guardians or something. You blue..." Blaze says.

"Hay you best watch what you say to her or I'll... I'll..."Kirk interupts but can't think of what to say.

"Blaze you should listen. They're our elders you know what the Guardians told us about listening to our elders." Crystal tells Blaze. She then takes a moment and looks at both Kirk and Glacia in the right light then she instantly knew who they were. "Oh pardon me Guardians. We did not mean disrespect to either of you." Crystal says in respect of Kirk and Glacia. Blaze was still trying to figure out what she was talking about when she turned to him and told him who they were.

"Oh sorry. I sometimes let my anger get to me. It's not really my fault it's because I'm a fire Dragon and all." Blaze says apologizing to Kirk.

"That's alright I know how it feels. I almost killed a dragon once because of my anger. That's a monster I'll never go back to." Kirk says to Blaze.

"Guess this means you'll be heading home now?" Glacia asks.

"Ya we'll be back before you know it. Come on Crystal." Blaze says as he and Crystal leave to go back home. Glacia look stares at them as they walked away. She couldn't shake the feeling that they still weren't safe.

"I hope they make it back alright." Kirk says breaking the silence.

"Ya," Glacia says thinking about how they reminded her of Kirk and Glacia before they became Guardians. She loved Kirk but she never thought about settling down like Spyro and Cynder or Val and Dem had. She looked at Kirk and was about to say something when she suddenly heard a blood curling scream. Kirk heard it as well. Nodding his head they then ran off in the direction of the scream expecting to find something like someone getting robbed or something. But when they got to the place there was a small trail of blood on the ground that led to a Dragon with a nasty wound lying on the ground braced up against the wall of a building. Kirk goes over and checks the wound while Glacia runs off to get the guard.

"Who did this to you?" Kirk asks the Dragon.

"You... No not you again." The Dragon says trying to crawl away from him. He was afraid of Kirk and Kirk saw true fear in his eyes.

"Stop moving. The more you try to get away from me the more you're going to harm yourself." Kirk says trying to hold the Dragon. "Just let me see the..." Kirk began to say then looks down and sees the wound again. It was unnaturally shaped like a dull rusty blade went through and tore through the scales and skin on the dragons side and on the edge of the wound was a think black tar looking substance that oozed from the wound combining with the dragon's blood as it came from inside his body. The black tar seemed to be moving as if it were like a fish going through water like it was a mind of its own.

That was when the dragon started to scream as the black substance suddenly went into the dragon through the wound. The screams were like pure horror as the dragon crawled around trying to work the tar out of his system. Kirk tries to help the best he could as Glacia came towards him with Fluma beside her a two Cheetah guards but it was too late when they got there the dragon died as Kirk picked up his head trying to keep it raised. Kirk felt like he failed as the two Cheetah guards pushed him aside as Fluma goes over and examines what was left of the dragon. Kirk felt like he was somehow the cause of this.

Glacia looks over and sees that he was saddened by this. She put her wing over as brushed up against him thinking this would make him feel better. "You did all you could have." She whispers to him.

"I know but he said I did this to him. We have to find this thing soon before this happens to someone else." Kirk says looking at Glacia. He could see into her eyes and saw a couple of emotions behind her eyes. But he was focused on whatever did this. It couldn't have gotten far without making a sound or at least leaving a trail of some sort. But whatever this shape shifter was he will find it. Before it strikes again.

In a dark alleyway between two buildings there was movement as something in the shadows watches out for it's next victim. It has tracked two young Dragons as they made their way through the streets to head back home. Keeping in the shadow the creature's movements were barely noticeable. The male fire Dragon was talking to the female Earth Dragon they were not focusing on the world around them at all as the creature made it's way through the dark streets. It got ready to strike as Black Dragoness approached the couple with her child beside her. The creature jumped back into the shadows and blend back into the buildings and the streets as the torch light reflected off of it revealing nothing but the shine of it's tentacle skin that looked like a mob of snakes joined together to make a single body.

"Oh guardian Cynder. We just spoke to guardians Kirk and Glacia. We're heading back home you don't need to get onto us." The female Dragoness says to the Black Dragoness.

The creature didn't know who it was they were. But it didn't care as long as it got its next meal.

"That's alright Crystal. Was Spyro with them. Ignitus here was getting worried." The Black Dragoness asks the Dragon couple.

"No ma'am sorry. We didn't see them but Glacia looked a bit worried." The male fire dragon says.

They elders kept talking as the creature notices that the little black dragon that came with the Black Dragoness was coming towards him. The creature flexed one of the tentacles of its loose skin and used the tentacle to pick up a small stone and slid it across the ground in the dragon child's direction. The Dragon child runs over and pounces on the rock just as the Black Dragoness comes by and picks him up with her mouth applying just enough pressure to pick him up and not squeeze him. The Dragoness walks off with her child. The Dragon couple was alone again. The assailant could make it's move.

* * *

**Okay so know Kirk and Glacia are tracking down a shape shifter in Warfang and Spyro thinks he's going insane and what was the tar like substance that seemed to go into the Dragon? More questions will be answered later on. Until then good luck to everyone and stay safe.**

**Oh ya one last thing if you play Star Wars the Old Republic and are a Sith player playing on the server Jung Me and were suddenly attacked by a mad mob of Jedi. Well blame me because it was my idea. At first. But I really didn't know they would do it. Sometimes I talk before I think. So what I'm trying to say is sorry.  
**


	13. Insanity

**Okay I know it has been a long time and a lot of you think I stopped writing fanfics but is not true. You see I think someone hacked into my account or something and changed the password on me or it was my brother pulling something on me. So I tried resting it multiple times but nothing worked. But I was just able to reactivate my account since apparently it went to sleep. I've been up to a lot lately since I'm an official adult now. I'm going to college next week. Not really college just a week long event to see if i will enjoy being there. So I've been working a lot since last post so that's my other reason. Oh my I need to catch up. Okay this chapter introduces the villain from my Final War Novels General Nightmare. I'll get back into the groove again if anyone is still following or anything like that. What the heck after next week I'll be back in the groove since I'm using one of my favorite villains from my fiction. Truth be told unlike my other fictions blood will be spilled with General Nightmare there is no negotiating, no mercy, no remorce, and most importantly no sanity.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Insanity**

Spyro arrives back at the mysterious man's mansion in the clouds. The cloud was basically in the same place Spyro and Cynder originally found it. He walked inside the mansion and found that it was empty. He came to what seemed to be the center of the reception area of the mansion. It was like he remembered but there was something off. He felt the presence of the man but there was something different in the air.

"I'm surprised to see you here again Spyro." The man says coming up behind Spyro.

"Well I needed to speak to you about this Belitinog or whatever he is." Spyro says to the man.

The man had his arms behind him and stood there as Spyro looked at him. It was if he already knew was goinbg to ask before he said it.

"I've already told you what you need to know Spyro." The man says then walks past him to the stairs that lead upward.

"What about Zirra?" Spyro asks.

The man stops at the base of the stairs then tilts his head and sighs.

"It cannot be helped Spyro. She's lost in her own mind and she can be a threat to you. It's best if..." The man says but is cut off by Spyro.

"I need to know where she is. She's one of my friends and I need to know." Spyro tells the man.

"As you wish." The man says taking a step away from the stairs then walks over to Spyro and places a single hand on Spyro's head. Spyro looks to where the man's face should be and sees two blank white eyes that pulsed with pure light energy. Close your eyes and see eternity." The man says as Spyro suddenly closed his eyes and collapsed to the floor unconscious. Or at least so it seemed.

Spyro opens his eyes and finds himself in spirit form. This was different then the normal visions Spyro was used to. He looked down and realized he was levitating through the air moving faster then he has ever gone before. He looks in the direction he was heading and saw the familiar shape in the distance that once was Cynder's Spire. It was transformed now and stretched for what seemed to be forever. The Spire was also transformed into a smooth outer shelled wall with spikes running up the seems between walls. Lightning repeatedly struck the spikes as the came down from the storm clouds. The spikes must have been how the spire got all of its power without a huge facility somewhere. Spyro looked down and saw what he thought were Wolfs, Apes, and whatever else Avaroc found along his travels. But there was something else. There were portals constructed in a circle around the base of the spire ten in total. They were made entirely out of pitch black crystals that seemed to giving off a lot of dark energy. There were some type of creatures coming out of the portals that Spyro did not recognize. He looks up and realizes. He was about to hit the wall.

Spyro reflexes placing his paws in front of his face as h passed through the wall and started going up. He was inside the spire. Spyro looked around as he passed through the floor after until he stopped at one level and came to a door. He wasn't levitating anymore and could walk to the steel door. There was a window in the door that allowed him to peek in. It wasn't a large window but it allowed him to peak in. He looked inside and saw Zirra. She was on the ground but wasn't knocked out or even harmed for that matter. She was chanting something in the corner like she was praying or waiting for someone to enter the door. Spyro grinned a bit. He was wondering where she had ran off to and now he had his answer. But she didn't appear to have been in a fight. It was like she came here at her own will and not in chains or restraints. This made Spyro think for a while. Then suddenly he heard a voice cry out. It was a voice he recognized from one of his visions. It sounded selfish and scratchy and roled the Rs as he spoke.

"Do you think I honestly care about your men Avarok. The Dark Lord and I know of what's to happen here and no one else says otherwise." The voice says.

Spyro panics for a few seconds trying to think of what to do. Then he remembered he was like a ghost. He phases through the door to Zirra's cell and walked towards her. Zirra lifts her head as Spyro phases through the door. It was like she heard him or something like that. She turns her head until she was looking directly at Spyro.

"I know you're there Spyro." Zirra whispers.

"How did she know?" Spyro asks himself.

"It's part of me remember. I can sense spirits and ghost. Only you're not either." Zirra says grinning as she finished speaking.

"Not exactly. It's a long story." Spro says hearing the voice outside again this time with footsteps coming towards the door. They stopped directly outside the door.

"No need to worry Spyro. They can't see or hear you. Only I can." Zirra says.

Spyro sighs with relief. But that didn't answer why Zirra was here in this place.

"Zirra why..." Spyro started to say but got cut off by Zirra.

"Why did I come here. I sensed a great evil here and decided to come here to investigate. When I landed I was ambushed by a small army of these minions. There was so many not even I could fight them." Zirra tells Spyro.

"I see but why are you just sitting here and not fighting? Zirra I know you and this isn't you." Spyro says.

"That's not the half of it. Their new leader. He's a monster. A true monster. When I came here I saw him kill a child without even flinching. But there was also something else Spyro." Zirra says sighing.

"What Zirra?" Spyro asks.

"Your friend Volteer. He died this morning because of that thing. I saw the whole thing through that window. He just came up to Volteer and ran that sword of his through Volteer." Zirra says. Spyro felt heavy. Volteer was captured but the Guardians could not find him. He had no idea that Volteer was here. But who was Zirra talking about.

"Who did this." Spyro growls as tumblers turn in the door and it started to come open. Spyro turned to see something that was new to him.

The thing standing at the door had a human torso with two long arms and two long legs that curved like a dogs hind legs. The creature's body was nothing more then bone and muscle that held it together. The creature had the skull of a medium sized Dragon as a head. The creatures seemed to be constantly changing between different shades of creature's teeth resembled a crocadile and on top of it's head it had two long horns that pointed up like Cynder's. It grinned at Zirra as it came in the room and closed the door behind it.

The Door closed with a loud thud as the creature took a step towards Zirra. Unknown to him that Spyro's spirit was in the room watching the thing walk around with a sinister movement.

"Now my sweet how are you doing?" The creature asks. Zirra as it stood over her.

Zirra barely acknowledges the creatures presence and barely twitches her head and doesn't even bother to turn her head to look at him.

"I'm perfectly fine Nightmare." Zirra says giving the creature a name.

"Well that's fine to know." Nightmare says looking down at Zirra.

Zirra looks up with one eye and sees Nightmare giving her a stare that she did not like. Spyro analyzes Nightmare's stance and it seemed that he did not care for Zirra at all. Well that's what he could tell from how Nightmare was standing.

"If you're here to Woo me you'll be disappointed." Zirra says loud enough for the guards outsde the door to hear.

"What! Me interested in you. You're dumber then you look stupid lizard. But then again you..." Nightmare says but stops when he hears the two guards outside laugh a little. "Silence you two or you'll be next on my list!" Nightmare yells and the two guards silence their laughter instantly. "As for you Zirra I will not fall for your little tricks that easily. I got to admit of all your race I've encountered so far you are the smartest." Nightmare says to Zirra as she sat up and looked at him. Nightmare was sitting on a medium sized rock and was using a small stone to sharpen the blood stained sword that hung on his belt.

"Well I'm flattered. Get some flowers and we'll go on a date." Zirra says purposely trying to anger Nightmare who just growls and continue sharpening his weapon. "But why are you really here Nightmare?"' Zirra asks finally.

"Well Zirra that is a question I was waiting for you to say." Nightmare says as he placed his weapon back in its sheathe. "Has anyone ever told you the definition of the word Insanity? The definition is doing the same repetitive thing over and over again thinking that it might result in a different outcome." Nightmare says twirling his hand as he said over and over again.

"Yah that's beautiful and all but tell me why you're here." Zirra says looking a bit frustrated.

"The definition of insanity is. Well me Zirra. Most people call me crazy and others call me a psycho path. But that brings up the question. When you hear the definition you can't help but ask yourself am I insane." Nightmare says then leans closer to Zirra. "Now that is crazy. You know Zirra you and I have our similarities and our differences. You killed your adopted father all because he hit you and he was pushing you your entire life. You run around killing those branded for death by you. You lie to yourself telling yourself that you will be a Hero but yet you continue to kill. Why? I on the other hand am different. I was born a freak. Not even my own mother didn't love me. I went to bed every night crying telling myself that everything would be okay. But it never did." Nightmare says leaning back. "The one thing I learned at an early age was that no one would care for you that you need to care for yourself and leave people behind to survive. You know who taught me that. My father that's who... No joke. All my life he told me how I was pathetic that no matter that I would never amount to anything that I was weak and would die alone in my own little world... You know how he died. I killed him with the very knife he was going to kill me with. After that I took care of my mother then I ran outside and took care of a couple of the guards on my way out." Nightmare says running his tongue along his teeth as if his nonexistent lips were dry. Then he got up and left the room slamming the door behind him.

Spyro looked over at Zirra who just lied back down as if she was trying to sleep. Spyro didn't reveal it but this Nightmare scared him. Imagine what was going through that man's head as he spoke about his past. The scary thing was he smiled while talking about it. Not even a single ounce of remorse. Spyro had to get out of here. He needed to warn the others about what was going on. But there was only one problem. How?

"I see you." Spyro heard the deep demonic voice come from nowhere.

Suddenly everything around him went dark and nothing but the demonic eye could be seen. Spyro looks at the eye as it floated around him. The eye seemed to be examining him as it came around him again and again until Spyro built up the courage to speak.

"Who are you and what are you're men here for?" Spyro asks.

"What?" The eye says widening then thinning out as it spoke. "Has no one taught you history? Has no one told you about the gods? Have you never looked into the shadows and seen an eye looking back at you. I am the shadow that never ends. I am the Darkness that is all around you. I am the evil that lives within all live forms. I am Darkness. I am death. I am Sin. I... am... Belitinog." The eye says.

"So you're that dark lord. You just look like a floating eye to me. You aren't so tough." Spro says not intimidated by the eye that he now knew was Belitinog.

"This eye you see before you is my common form. This is how I am seen by most of you mortals. Do not underestimate your eyes mortal." Belitinog tells Spyro.

"Ya so never underestimate a floating eye that thinks he's an all powerful overlord." Spyro says sarcasticly.

"I like you hero. Even in the sight of the Dark God himself you still hold yourself high." Belitinog says as his eye stares at Spyro darkness pulsing from it as it came near.

"I've already taken down an Arkeyan. Taking you down shouldn't be as difficult." Spyro says wondering what the eye was thinking as he spoke.

"Kid you're cocky. You might be an adult but you have no idea who or what I am. The true gods will see my path true for the trail of the damned is lined in blood and tears. You will see all you hold dear taken as the shadow of the Underworld Alliance stretches across your world and we will unleash a power so great that your entire world will crumble as I return to me material form. The shadow is rising now and you will once more fear the name Belitinog." Belitinog says not even chuckling as he finished talking. Not like most villains Spyro has encountered over the years.

Then Spyro awoke back in his body. He blinked a couple times and saw the room dark with the only light source was the fireplace that the mysterious man was now sitting in front of. Spyro walked over to the man but stopped as the man spoke.

"No need to tell me Spyro what you've already seen because I've already seen it. I've seen it happen to world after world. Many worlds have perished under the shadow of the Underworld alliance."

"So what can we do? If Belitinog returns here we might not stand a chance. The Underworld Alliance seems to be stronger then we are and much larger then our armies. We can't..." Spyro said but was cut off by the man.

"Then you must consider other options which all other races that have fallen never considered because of their greed and lust for power."

"Like what? I don't know how we can gather anymore men. We already have all available soldiers at the ready."

"In truth there is but one unifying force in the cosmos dear Spyro. The emergence of a common enemy. You must bring all the people of your world together if you want to save it. That includes your enemy Malefor and his army."

"No there has to be another way. Malefor is corrupt and evil. If we make an alliance with him then he will just stab us in the back eventually. There has to be another way. Maybe if I tell all of the Dragons maybe we can destroy Cynder's fortress before Nightmare can spawn this demon army of his." Spyro says then leaves in a hurry leaving the man staring into the flames of the fireplace.

The man sighs as a beautiful red colored bird lands on his shoulder. It rubbed up against and squawked.

"Just like all the wrest. Too arrogant to listen to me. He cannot see what fate has in store for this world if he fails to listen."

Then a magical orb appears next to the man. In the orb was a picture of Spyro's world in flames as the world spins the symbol of the Underworld can be seen. This was truly the war to end all wars. The Final War against good and Evil.


End file.
